Naruto: the Next Generation
by Snuffaluffagus B. Heffalump
Summary: A story of the naruto world... SPOILER: I wrote this before I even watched the episode where Jiraiya died, so he's still in it. Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters from the Shippuden or the original series. Kimshimoto owns them! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review. This is my first story.**

Fear filled the forest. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled. A small girl, at about the age of ten, crawled out from the undergrowth. Her face mingled with her surroundings, and was only part of her body that wasn't covered by shadows. Fear was shown through her bright emerald green eyes. Her rosy pink lips quivered and tears rolled down from those very same eyes. Rain fell from the sky, as if it were crying as well. The rain washed the tears and mud, which at one point had stained her pale face, off. She glanced at her surroundings. Nothing, nothing could be seen but trees in the dark gloomy forest. When she saw that the coast was clear, she stood up and walked into the clearing. She tilted her head back with her eyes closed and let the rain drizzle onto her face. Her eyes snapped open and she cried out, "SYLVIA!" Birds squawked and fluttered away. The girl stared at the ground and began to cry once more.

A twig snapped from behind, she stopped crying in an instant and whirled around; nothing was there. She begun to tremble in fear and turned back around. She tumbled onto the ground; quickly she staggered back onto her feet and ran. After a few moments she had begun to realize that her uncanny visitor was fallowing her. A voice boomed from the trees.

"Stop right there Sound Ninja!" A man had appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. The girl staggered to a halt a few inches before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked in a snake-like voice. Still terrified, the girl didn't answer. The man's expression turned sour, he closed his hands and tight fists and punched the girl in the chest. The girl coughed and fell onto her hands and knees. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He repeated, this time his voice sounded with rage. The girl sat onto her knees and was still silent. Once again, the man punched the girl, but this time on the cheek. She fell on side and just laid there, motionless. Slowly she rolled onto her back. The man just looked over at her.

"If you don't answer me," he lifted the flap from his cloak and revealed a black sheath, which held the long blade of his katana. He continued, "then something bad might happen." He had said with a sly smile. The girl swallowed hard and croaked only one word, "No." The man tried to restrain his anger, but he couldn't.

The man, full of anger, reached under his cloak and unsheathed his katana. He gritted his teeth and grunted. Wielding his sword upside down, he tried to plunge it into the girl's heart, but she rolled out of the way, and into safety. The girl thought she was safe, but the sword was plunged deep into her left shoulder. The girl howled in pain, but then suddenly her eyes flashed and medallion glowed a bright gray light.

In a flash of her eyes, the girl's mood changed from being scared and terrified to being angry and vengeful. She slowly pushed herself up onto her feet. Massive amounts of blood poured from her shoulder wound as she stood. Her dark angry eyes stared at the man, who was backing himself into a tree in fear. The girl gritted her teeth in rage, and took out two kunai knives; she then started twirling them around in her hands. Slowly, she plodded towards the man. With each step she took, the man backed up until his back was completely up against the tree. He swallowed hard and tried to plea, "Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything for you!"

The girl glared at him then replied in a rash voice, "Why should I trust rouges, like you?" And with that, she took out two more kunai knives and threw all four of them at the man; one landed on each shoulder and one on each thigh. The man screeched with pain. His screech was so loud that it sent crows scattering.

She took out two more kunai knives and slashed two diagonal lines on the man; the diagonal lines formed an 'X' mark on the man's chest. She then picked up the katana in which was stained with her blood. The rouge ninja pleaded for mercy once more; she ignored him and stabbed him with his own katana. The stab wound sunk deep into the middle of the 'X' mark and blood gushed from the man's wound.

The girl stood up and stared at the lifeless corpse, which she had killed. As she was about to leave, more ninja came. They stared at their teammate's lifeless body that looked like it had been laid up against the tree. They gazed at their dead comrade, then to the little girl, and back to their dead teammate again. Their faces showed gloom and sorrow, but when they turned to the girl, it changed. Anger surged through their bodies. They ran at her with great fury, but weren't able to withstand her stern glare. They stopped in their tracks; they started to tremble with fear. She stared at them with those very same eyes that had never seceded to see crime the crime committed.

Within a few moments, she pulled out a total of eight kunai knives. Her eyes closed and all of a sudden she stopped. She took a deep breath, and she flashed her eyes open. The rouge bellowed with rage and within seconds she drew her eight kunai knives and threw a set of four at each of them. Each kunai hit the same four spots on the two rouges as it did their teammate. She picked up the blood-stained sword once again. She closed her eyes once more and while holding the sword, she did rapid handsigns.

"Clone Jutsu," she muttered, in an instant a second girl, exactly like the original girl, appeared next to her. Her eyes flashed open as soon as she was done. She looked at her clone; she had long brown hair with bangs that covered her left eye. The only eye shown used to be a lovely shade of emerald, but it changed to be a dark red. Her attire was all black; he had a black t-shirt, black pants and a black jacket on. The only light color that she wore was the medallion that hung around her neck. The Medallion had a ruby center with a yin yang symbol etched into the middle of it. On the outside of the medallion was a silver border which held the ruby in place.

Both the girl and her clone looked at each other; they smiled, showing their pearly white fangs. They dropped the sword and took out two kunai knives. They glanced at each other once, then at their targets. The two rouge ninja swallowed hard. Though they never saw what happened to their comrade, they knew what was going to happen. The two girls sprinted after them, with full force they both sliced two diagonal lines on each of the man's teammates. They then picked up the blood-stained sword and stabbed the two men in the middle of each "X". The two other teammates died the same way that the man had.

The girl's furry ended in an instant from the two men's deaths. Her dark blood-red eye turned to its normal shade of emerald green. Her clone disappeared into thin air. She had forgotten that the first man had tried to killer her by plunging a sword into her heart. Though the sword plunged into the girl's shoulder, instead. A surge of pain sank into her shoulder like venom of a snake. She clamped her hand over her shoulder, which was still oozing blood. She stared at the small pool of blood that had once been her own. She started to quiver, never had she seen so much of her own blood before. She had always been known for spilling other's blood, but not her own. She fell to the earth.

**Is this the end of me? **

Within that very instant, she blacked out.

* * *

Lying still, unable to move, the girl laid in the Hidden in the Leaf hospital. The girl wasn't awake until a man's voice sounded.

"Hey, you alright?" His curious voice had woken the girl.

"Wh-what?"

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once she was done, her bangs fell over her left eye once again. When her vision cleared up, she saw that a man in his late thirties or early forties, sitting on her bed. His blue eyes sparkled from the light that shown through the window. His Leaf headband laid flat on his forehead; it had also held up his golden blonde hair, which was gelled into spikes, in place. He wore an orange jacket and orange pants. A black short sleeved t-shirt could also be seen under his jacket. A necklace could also be seen around his neck; it shown to be a pretty sapphire blue in the light.

The girl sat up. She felt her shoulder; it was all bandaged up. How long was she out? She tried to find her voice to speak, but she couldn't. She had also realized that not only had her left shoulder had been bandaged but the bandages stretched from her left shoulder to her waist. Both breasts were covered in bandages. The only part of her torso that wasn't covered in bandages was her right shoulder. She was going to ask what had happened, but she caught breath. The man smiled and whispered, "You're going to be alright."

"What do you mean?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"I mean, you're going to be just fine, Sarah."

_He knows my name?_

She glanced at the man who was sitting at the edge of her bed.

_**Could this be the legendary Leaf Hokage? The ones they've talked about before they died, the legendary Naruto Uzumaki?**_

She stared at the man once more.

_**It is!**_

The legendary Naruto Uzumaki was indeed sitting at the edge of her bed, but how does he know her?

* * *

Sunlight filled the bedroom as morning came around. Rose's eyes opened to the sweet scent of a new day, and today was a very sweet day for all of the new genjin in the Hidden in the Leaf Village. Today was a special day for the newly graduated academy students because they finally get put into their new teams.

_**Well this is it. The day they assign our teams is here. I just hope I don't get put into a team where I'm the only smart one. I hate babysitting idiots.**_

She sighed.

_**But, yet this is just another day.**_

Rose slid out from under her covers. Her bare feet hit the smooth surface of the hard wooden floor. She was currently wearing her pajamas, which consisted of underwear and a bra. She plodded over to the window and closed the curtains. As soon as she had closed the curtains, shadows fell over the room. She grabbed the day's clothes, which were neatly folded and placed at the edge of her bed. She first slid into her black pants, then, put on her black short sleeved t-shirt. She walked back to the window and reopened the curtains. Light streamed into her room once more. She walked to the mirror, which hung on the wall; a desk was pushed up underneath the mirror. Her headband hung on one of the rungs, which bordered the mirror. She tied her black hair into a ponytail, and she tied her new Leaf head band on her forehead, then, she let down her hair; red and violet streaks were visible in her hair. She walked from the mirror to the opposite end of the room; that was where her violet jacked was hung. She flung her jacket on, grabbed her money pouch and headed out the door. Before she left the abandoned house, she slid her black sandals on.

She walked down the busy streets of the Hidden in the Leaf Village. People would stop in their tracks whenever Rose would walk by. Some stared at her, but she would just give them a cold glare and they would go back to what they were doing. She didn't go far when she turned into the pet shop. Animals were scattered around the shop. At the far end of the shop was the front desk, which was where the shop owner was standing.

The man was big and huge. His hair was straight white, though he never did look old like any ordinary grandpa. His skin was smooth, unlike other old men. As soon as Rose entered the shop, he smiled and said, "Welcome Rose. How may I be of service to you?"

Rose grunted and replied, "You have the wolf I ordered?" She glanced into the back room where even more animals were stored. The man hesitated, then, replied, "Yes, yes. Let me go in back and get it."

The man turned to the back and left. He came back, after a few minutes with a gray wolf puppy in his arms. Rose leans over and looks at the puppy.

"Now who are you?" She asked in a small voice.

"I shall call you Darkness."

Her attention turned to the shop keeper and asked, "How much?"

The shop keeper gave his price and Rose pulled out her money pouch and handed him the money. She left the shop and started walking to the academy. As she walked, Darkness crawled under her jacket and poked its head out from her jacket collar. It yipped and licked her face; Rose just laughed.

* * *

Hikara sat in her desk waiting for the rest of her class to show up. She sat in the far back desk, next to the corner wall. She sat quietly, lost in her train of thought.

_**Gosh, I just hope I don't wind up getting a team full of loosers.**_

A few minutes later students began to pile into the class room.

_**There's Sarah**_

A dark haired girl walked into the back row and sat on the opposite side of the room.

_**I remember when she first came here. It was only one month ago that she has been introduced to our class. She was said that she was found almost five months ago by the ANBU, unconscious in the forest and that she was in a coma for most of the three months. As I recall, she was put into rehabilitation for about a month. Even though she's new, she sure knows her ninja weapons and ninjutsu.**_

Everyone filed into the room. Rose was the last to find her seat. She had wound up having to sit in the front row, center desk. She sat next to the Hokage's daughter.

_**And that must be Rose, she was found nearly the same time Sarah was, but she wasn't in as a critical condition, unlike Sarah. She was put into my class merely a month after being released from the hospital.**_

Hikara looked at Rose and saw the gray wolf in her jacket. She chuckled, then, fell silent as soon as Iruka started talking.

"The fallowing people will be in these groups… In team two: Lina Uzumaki, Rayo Nara, and Tomcha Tonche. In team four: Jumia Umino, Bokru Akimichi, and Itome Domat. In team six: Datomi Hatake, Yone Hyuuga, and Zimatu Otatchu. In team seven: Hikara Uchiha, Rose Carihiku, and Sarah Poyuru. In team nine: Kaisa Inuzuka, Feliku Morino, and Mitono Rionn."

_**Hmph, who would have thought that I would have the two noobies on my team? Sensei Onzo is our team leader? I have never heard of him.**_

"You may go with your new teams." Iruka announced.

The classroom split from each other. A middle aged man stood in the middle of the triangle of his team. His short black hair was probably no what made him different from the other junin. Or maybe it was his foul expression on his face, that made him look scarry. Silence filled the classroom as the team of four stared at one another, but then Onzo sensei broke the silence, "Let's meet on the roof." Then he vanished into a cloud of thick smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

The three girls scrambled up to the roof, with Rose in the lead. By the time they arrived on the roof, Onzo, their sensei, wasn't there. They've only been there for about two or three minutes when Onzo came in through a cloud of thick, gray smoke; the very same smoke that he had left them in.

"About time he showed up!" Rose snorted.

Onzo sat on the railing, with his back to the busy streets. There was a long aggravating silence. Rose leaned over to Hikara and whispered, "Well, did he call us up here, just to sit around?"

"I don't know," Hikara simply replied.

"Well, if we're gonna sit her any longer, I'm gonna…"

Before Rose could finish, Onzo spoke, finally.

"Well since we're all here, we might as well introduce ourselves. Who wants to go first?"

Rose gave him a hard cold stare, then, said, "Why don't you go first?"

Onzo hesitated, then, finally replied, "Well, there's not much to say. My name is Onzo Kanu, and all of my likes and dislikes," He paused for a moment, then, breathed sighed. "let's just say that they aren't really important."

He turned to one of us and glanced at Rose.

"Since you seem to be the mouthiest one here, why don't you go next?"

She scowled, but her expression lightened and she grinned.

"Well my name's Rose Carihiku and this is my new pet wolf, Darkness." She glanced at her pet, which was still hidden in her jacket. She, then, continued.

"I like to train and to be left alone. I dislike mouthy teachers who think that they're the boss of me. My dream for the future is to be stronger and kill anyone who stands in my way."

She tilted her head, signaling that she was finished. Onzo then turned to the far right and looked straight into Sarah's only visible emerald green eye. She stood in the clear back right corner of the roof and was almost completely covered by the shadows of the other buildings.

"What about you?"

As her sensei spoke, she stepped from out of the shadows and let herself be observed by her teammates.

"My name is Sarah Poyuru,"

She slides her hand up to silver medallion and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"My hopes and dreams for the future is to be the best I can be and to prove man-kind wrong, from what has been said about me."

Silence filled the air as she spoke. Confusion dwelled among Hikara and Rose; they just stared at her blankly at her, not knowing what was going on.

She continued, "I like to joke around, but that depends on my mood. I have many dislikes, but my main dislike is when all the idiots and wannabes think that they're all that."

She glared coldly into Rose's eyes. Rose caught her glace and snarled. She quickly stood up and took out a kunai knife. She gritted her teeth and snarled. Rose starts to run at her, but within a few moments, Sarah was armed with a total of eight kunai knives; four in each hand. Rose stopped in mid stride and glared at her. She didn't move, she just gave her a hard cold glare. She waited for her to make her move, but she didn't.

Rose made her first move; she through her single kunai knife at her. Sarah stayed motionless and kept staring at her. As soon as the kunai knife came close enough for a fatal shot, she brought her hand up and used the four kunai knives to block.

_Clink!_

Rose's kunai fell to the ground. Sarah's other hand shot up and she leaped into the air. Rose tried to move, but was froze in her place. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body, but all she could do was stare. Sarah turned upside down in mid air; her eyes snapped open and they changed from a deep sea green to a blood filled red. Five black rings circled her pupil. Within an instant she though all of her kunai knives; all of them landed in a circle around Rose. She laughed and gave a toothy grin.

"You missed!"

Sarah smiled and vanished and reappeared moments later.

"You wanna bet?"

Rose smirked, "That was pretty impressive, but you still missed."

Sarah gave a smile, and twitched her fingers. At that very moment, Rose's body began to be squeezed tightly. Her smile vanished as soon as she tried to fight against the invisible strands, but they began to press harder as she fought.

"I didn't plan on hitting you with the kunai knives, and the vanishing act I did, wasn't to show off my skills in speed. It was all a part of my plan."

"Wait, you're holding me by chakra?" Rose retorted.

"No," Sarah replied, "look closely."

She loosened the string's grip just enough for Rose to peer at the rope. Her eyes widened when she saw the thin strands of string, which were no thicker than a strand of hair.

"Sarah! What's going on?" She demanded.

"Hmph," Sarah grunted.

"Sarah! Let her go!" Hikara screeched.

Sarah turned to her, tightening the string's hold on her as she did.

"There's only two ways that I can let her go." She simply replied. "The first way is just to let it squeeze the life out of her as it soaks up every last bit of chakra in her. The other is to yank all of the strings and have the kunai knives whip around and cut her in all of her vital spots."

A cold chill ran down Hikara's spine.

_**There's nothing I can do. Those thin strands are soaking up Rose's chakra, even as I stand here.**_

Onzo gazed at both Rose and Sarah, then, at Hikara, who was still in shock from what had happened.

"Alright, let's save all of this for training. Let her go, Sarah."

Sarah glared at Onzo, then, sighed, "Fine."

With a twitch of her finger, she quit refilling the thin strands and loosened their grasp on Rose's body. Onzo took out a kunai knife and slashed, what seemed like nothing, and the tight thin chakra bonds that had held her in place.

Rose clenched her teeth and growled.

"You said that there was only two ways out!"

Rose continued to scold at her, "You liar!"

Sarah smiled, "Actually it was a half truth. There was two ways to get out… for you. There was a third way that Hikara didn't see, and that was what Onzo did."

"So you were…?" Hikara was interrupted by the sound of Sarah's voice, "Yes, I was bluffing."

Rose cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, you're the smart one… you figure it out. I was indeed joking about soaking up your chakra. If you looked closely and actually paid any attention in class, chakra bonds and the chakra soaking bonds are two completely different techniques."

_**She's right, those weren't Chakra Soaking Bonds. I knew that something was up. I just didn't know what.**_

Onzo shifted his weight onto one foot.

"Well, that this discursion is over with, let's get back to what we were doing _before_ we got into this mess."

Ever since Rose and Sarah tried to kill each other, everyone had forgotten that they still weren't finished with their introductions. Both Rose and Sarah sat back down, one on either side of Hikara, where Rose was on her left side and Sarah was on her right. Hikara stood up.

"My name's Hikara Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. My goal in life is to be the best ninja, like my father, and the best medical ninja, like my mother. I don't have many likes; however, I do extremely dislike anyone who tries to hurt or even thinks about hurting my teammates."

Hikara sat back down and they all waited for Onzo to speak. A few minutes passed, then, Onzo finally spoke, "Well, now that all of the introductions are done, we can now go train."

All stared at Onzo in disbelief.

"Let's meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning, at, let's say four thirty sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast; we don't want you to get sick while training, now do we?"

With that Onzo Sensei vanished, and had left a large cloud of smoke. All three genjin coughed and tried to fan the smoke away.

"Did he just say first thing tomorrow?"

"Four thirty, to be exact."

"He also said that we can't eat."

Everyone groaned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They groaned again, soon they all had said their goodbyes and each head started to head home; Rose to her abandoned home, Sarah to the blacksmith, and Hikara to her own home with the Uchihas.

The very next morning, all three teammates met at the training grounds, just a little before four thirty A.M.

"Hey," Hikara greeted them.

"Hey," Rose and Sarah concurred in unison.

"Oh my god, I'm starving!" Rose panted.

"Me too," Hikara concurred.

"I'm so hungry; I could eat all of the world's ramen!"

"Yea," Hikara agreed.

"When is Onzo Sensei coming?" Sarah asked.

"If he doesn't get here in the next two minutes, I will kill him. If I had any energy left that is."

Hikara and Sarah laughed. Their laughter died away.

"What? Is it something I said?"

Sarah and Hikara stared past Rose's shoulders.

"Urn-tay round-ay," Sarah whispered. Rose took Sarah's advice and turned around to see Onzo standing there right in front of her.

"Oh geez! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Aren't I supposed to be here? I am your sensei, aren't I?"

She nodded.

"Oh and didn't you say that you wanted to kill me if I didn't show up on time?"

Rose swallowed hard.

_**How did he know that? Was he spying on us?**_

She shook her head vigorously.

"Good," he said in a snake-like voice.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we start?"

The three of them shrugged.

"Try to touch me."

He stood there waiting.

"What?"

Hikara whispered, "I think we should make a plan. What do you think Rose?"

"I don't know about you, but I already got a plan. Come on Darkness."

Darkness, Rose's pet wolf, and Rose ran after Onzo.

"Rose, wait!" Hikara shouted.

Too late, she was already about to punch him, but Onzo caught her punch with one hand. Her wolf bit him on his leg. He shook Darkness off his leg and with his free hand he punched her in the stomach. He let go of her hand and quickly punched her again, then spun around and kicked her in the stomach. As soon as she was hit, she flew back and landed on her feet, but slid back to where Sarah and Hikara stood.

"Now, did you get that out of your system?" Sarah asked.

"Nope," Rose replied hastily.

She lifted herself up again, she ran at him again, this time she tried to kick him. He quickly grabbed her foot and swung her around and tossed her into a tree. Onzo whirled around and snarled at the remaining two girls.

"Anyone else want to have a try?"

Sarah and Hikara exchanged glances, then, the just shrugged. Hikara takes out two kunai knives, she leaps up into the air and throws them with all her might; Onzo takes a step and dodges them. Right as he dodges the two kunai knives, Sarah dives at him with a kunai knife in her hand, ready to strike or punch him at any moment. Right as she enters closer to her sensei, she sniffs the air.

_**Wait, this isn't right.**_

Onzo whirled around and shoves her to the ground.

_**He's not the real one, he's a clone. That's pretty clever of him. Now, where's the real one?**_

She sniffs the air once more.

_**You're over there, eh?**_

She heads off into the trees.

_**I got cha! Huh? Where'd he go?**_

She turned around and there he was behind her.

"So you found out that, he wasn't the _real_ me, eh?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Well, we're not playing hide and seek. So come on, try to touch me."

With that she dived at him; he dodged.

_**I can't keep up with him at this rate! Wait… I know.**_

She leaped into the air, squeezed her eyes shut then reopened them. Her eye color changed from its normal shade of green to her last stage of sharrangan. She dived back down and dove at him with a kunai knife in her hand. She slashed him; right as she did he disappeared.

_**Dang it! He used a substitution jutsu on me! Now, where is he?**_

She scanned the trees, soon she sensed him. It looked like he was using strings made of chakra. Her eyes fallowed the glow of the chakra all the way down to the clone.

_**What the…? Is he controlling the clone… like a puppet?**_

Onzo was squatting in a tree just outside of range of Hikara and Rose. He had one arm out to one side and the other was facing her teammates. His fingers twitched and kept moving as the clone dodged all of their moves. Sarah could sense something was wrong. She turned around to see the second clone behind her. Onzo, the clone, smiled as he gazed into her eyes. He dived at her and she leaped to the side.

_**Come on! I got to keep dodging his attacks; I have to get to the real him!**_

Attack after attack, she jumped and flipped to the next tree branch. She gritted her teeth and tried to focus. The clone attacked her; she leaped into the air and had disappeared. He searched all around, but still couldn't find her. She had reappeared behind the real Onzo. His attention turned from the fight at hand to the girl. Sarah was in mid air she had her arm cocked back, ready to punch. She extended her arm so her fist came a few inches from his Leaf headband. Within that very instant, she unfolded two fingers and had just barely touched his headband.

_**Yes! I did it!**_

Just when she was about to gloat, at huge explosion had rang out from the circle of trees. Both Onzo's and Sarah's attention turned back to the match.

"Sounds like Hikara and Rose are getting a little too carried away,"

Sarah and Onzo leaped from the trees and landed a little ways behind them. Rose and Darkness, who was now her clone, landed on the ground with a grunt. Hikara was leaning against a tree; her eyes were in her two comma sharrangan, out of breath. The smoke lifted and it could be seen that the Onzo had lay at the base of the tree and was in pretty bad shape.

"Well, how many times do you think we've 'touched' our sensei?" Hikara finally asked when she had caught her breath.

"I don't know, like three hundred?"

Rose stood up; Darkness did the same.

Shortly after, Onzo began to stand up. Still not noticing it, Rose did some hand signs and cried out, "Fang over Fang jutsu!"

She and her wolf leaped up into the air, and then dived downward in a spinning motion, which had created a tornado full of destruction. Both tornados crisscrossed each other as they tried to go after the fake Onzo.

At that very same time, Hikara did some hand signs and held out her palm. Lightning swarm into her palm and all of a sudden there was a sound of one thousand birds chirping in her palm. She drug her palm along the ground, she tried to plunge the ball of lightning into the fake Onzo.

"Chidori!"

She stuck out her palm; the fake Onzo grabbed her wrist and tossed her and her chidori into a tree. The tree fell over after she fell to the ground. As she fell, her chidori had disappeared.

Both Sarah and Onzo leaped to her side. She shook the vapors from her head. Sarah helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Say, where were you? It looked like you ran off."

Sarah smiled. Hikara cocked her head in confussion.

"Since only one of you were able to touch me successfully," Hikara and Rose gasped as they turned to see Onzo.

"But we touched you one hundred…"

"…three hundred." Rose corrected.

"…three hundred times!" Hikara argued.

"Yes, but you were touching my clone."

Both Hikara and Rose gasped.

_**How could I not see that? I was even using my sharrangan!**_

Rose narrowed her eyes.

_**I knew I smelled something funny.**_

"Sarah was the only one who touched the real me,"

Sarah smiled.

"And with that," He continued. "you all… FAIL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

All three of team seven gasped and Sarah's smile vanishes.

"What?"

Onzo turns to Hikara. "Hikara, what are your hopes and dreams for the future?"

She squirmed as she felt his hard cold gaze lay on her. She swallowed hard then said, "To be strong like my father and to be the best metical ninja like my mother."

"Wrong!" He barked. "You'll never succeed that!"

"What?"

Onzo didn't reply, but he turned his gaze to Rose, who just stared in disbelief.

"What are your hopes and dreams for the future?"

"To be stronger, sir!" She blurt out.

"Wrong!" He said in a stern voice.

"You'll never get there!"

Rose gritted her teeth; a low growl formed in her throat. Onzo didn't take any notice and moved onto Sarah who stood there the same way Rose was.

"Sarah, what are your hopes and dreams for the future?"

She stared at him with a blank stare, then, she finally spoke.

"Didn't I tell you? I wanted to prove that I can be the best ninja."

Onzo sneered. "You'll never achieve that!"

Sarah was dumfounded when she heard him. Onzo spoke once more.

"I have decided to give you three a second chance to pass."

All of team seven breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I was the only one who actually touched you!" Sarah argued angrily.

"Yes, but since they," he pointed to Rose and Hikara. "Didn't touch me; you all fail."

_**Wait, he didn't say that all three of us had to touch him. If only one of us had to touch him, we would have already passed. So what does he want…?**_

"So now I ask you, would you like to take the test? If you would like to take the test, you must agree with my offer."

All three team members of team seven nodded.

"Alright, if you fail, you each must stop proceeding your hopes and dreams for the future!"

"What?" They all gasped.

"Do you still want to take the test."

"Yes," all three, Hikara, Sarah, and Rose replied in unison.

"Good. What are your hopes and dreams for the future?"

"Uh, didn't you already ask that?" Rose asked.

"Just answer the question!" he snapped.

They thought in silence for long moments at a time, then, they realized what Onzo sensei wanted to hear all that time.

"To protect the Hidden in the Leaf Village and to coordinate with our team," they replied in unison once again.

"Why?"

"Because we are one squad; team seven."

Onzo smiled, then, said, "Good… you all…"

All three of the girls held their breaths as waited for their sensei to finish the sentence.

"…Pass."

"Great! What about our test?" Rose asked.

"That was the test." Onzo simply replied. "Even a smart one, like you, could have figured that out."

"That's it? That was our test?" Hikara cried out in disbelief.

"Yep," He smiled. Rose glared at him, and gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to…."

Onzo interrupted her, "Ah, ah, ah."

She growled.

"Damn you." She muttered.

Onzo continued with what he was going to say, "Now that you three have passed…"

All of team seven held their breath, once again, for not knowing what he was going to say.

"Let's train."

All three smiled.

A cool breeze blew through the forest. All three, Hikara, Rose and Sarah were training. Rose sat at the base of a tree, reading a book. There were numerous amounts of clanking sounds coming from two pieces of metal colliding with each other. Both Hikara and Sarah were sparing each other with kunai knives.

Hikara glared at Sarah through her bloodline sharingan eyes.

"You can't beat me!" Sarah declared.

"Oh, yeah! I have sharingan; I can see all of your moves!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I can see that!" Sarah grunted, she tried to stab her, but Hikara leaped backward, but Sarah's kunai knife had barely sliced Hikara's face as she tried to dodge the attack.

"Oh, woops!" She ran up to her comrade and saw that she was covering her face with her hands. She continued, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't really hurt me at all." She replied through her cupped hands.

"What? How?"

Hikara lifted her hands from her face, then, replied, "Actually it's my mask that you had struck. The only reason why I covered the mark on my mask was because I was in shock from the blow."

"Oh, so have you always worn a mask?"

"No not really. The nurses at the Leaf hospital gave me this mask to cover up what had happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yea, I have a picture of before I had the mask." She pulled out her family photo of when she was really young. She showed it to her. Both faces in the picture and in real life we identical, except for the kunai knife scar running down her left cheek.

Rose's voice sounded from behind them.

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to read!" She bellowed.

Both Hikara and Sarah turned at the sound of her annoyed bellow to its origin.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Sarah had asked.

"I am!" She roared.

"You're reading a book!" Hikara argued.

"So? Studying is training."

Hikara's gaze fell to the book. The title read: _Blood Lust, By Itonzo Manokun_.

"Right…"

"But Onzo sensei meant training your attacks." Sarah clarified.

"So? Onzo isn't here. What he doesn't know won't hurt."

They heard some leaves rustle then a voice sounded.

"What don't I know?"

Their sensei had suddenly appeared in front of them, as he did Rose quickly stood up and hid her book behind her back and tried to make herself look like a pretty little angel.

"Nothing." She had stammered.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We were just training like you told us to." Hikara quickly answered.

"Really?" He questioned as he studied Rose's face. Rose smiled innocently, then, when she saw a break in his glance, she tossed her book behind her right shoulder and quickly tucked her arm back where it was. The sound of the book landing in a bush could be heard.

_Rearow!_

A cat screeched as the book landed.

_**Well there goes the cat that we caught last week. **_Hikara thought to herself as she gazed through the corner of her eye into the forest.

Onzo continued, "I was called to Hokage Naruto's office and he ordered me to get you three.

All of team seven's eyes widened.

"A mission?" they blurt out.

"I don't know, all I know is that he ordered me to get you three, and bring you to his office."

"That should mean that we're getting mission." Sarah replied.

The rest of them nodded.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to keep Hokage Nartuo waiting."

The three of them nodded and they set off fallowing Onzo to the Hokage's office.

Onzo stopped once they had arrived at the hokage's building. They headed up the steps, then, he turned to his squad.

"You three better wait out here."

They nodded and they waited outside the front doors. Rose leaned against the brick wall of the building, Hikara sat on a step, and Sarah leaned on the railing.

"I'm bored." Rose moaned.

"Same here." Hikara concurred.

"Well, on the bright side," Sarah spoke, "at least we don't have to do chores."

"That's what you said the last time!" Rose moaned once again.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that Onzo had said mission!"

As Sarah spoke, Onzo had stepped out. His voice boomed out from behind them once Sarah was done.

"You may come in."

"Finally!" Hikara sighed.

The three girls filed into the Hokage's office. Hokage Naruto sat in his desk, which was in the back of the room in front of a large set of windows that had an overview of the Hidden in the Leaf Village. Hikara, Rose, and Sarah stood a few feet before his desk; Onzo stood there behind them.

Dead silence filled the office, then, all of a sudden a voice broke the silence.

"Please Hokage Naruto; please don't give us anymore chores." Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah," Rose spoke this time.

"Can we have a real mission and not one of those phony missions, like chores?" Hikara pleaded as well.

"We want a real mission." All three pleaded in unison.

Naruto sighs.

"So you three want a real mission, eh?" He pondered. He peered at the pile of papers on his desk, then, he started to go through them.

"If you want a 'real' mission that badly, then, I'll give you one."

The three girls cheered happily when they heard his answer. Then, their voices died down when they heard Naruto continue, "But you have to solemnly swear that you will accept it once you get it."

The three girls nodded in agreement, then, they replied, "Yeah, sure, we swear."

"Alright, your mission is a C-ranked mission,"

As he spoke, Rose groaned.

"Come on, Rose. At least we actually got a real mission." Sarah urged in a whisper.

"And we solemnly swore that we would accept it no matter what." Hikara had added.

"Right…" She breathed.

Naruto continued, "As I fear this mission may become a B-ranked mission, or worse, an A-ranked mission. Well, if 'they' come, that is."

_**Who are "they"?**_ All three thought to themselves.

"You may leave for the Falls early tomorrow morning. Got it?" He commanded.

"We got it." All of team seven confirmed and as soon as they were done, they left the office and went on with the rest of their day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

The next day; all of team seven met at the front gate of the village. It had looked like everyone was ready. Rose had her normal attire on, which contained: a black short sleeved t-shirt, black pants, a violet jacket and black sandals, and her Leaf headband was tied on her forehead. Darkness stood there next to her, he had a Leaf headband on as well, but it was tied around its neck like a dog collar.

Hikara was wearing a green long sleeved t-shirt, green pants, and black sandals. Her raven-black hair was let down and flowed down to about the small of her back. Her mask looked as good as new also; there was no sign that she was struck by a kunai knife on her mask. Her Leaf headband was also tied on her forehead and over her mask.

Sarah wore pretty much all black; she had a black short sleeved t-shirt, black pants, a black jacket, and black sandals. Bandages covered a small portion of her arms and legs. She had her Leaf headband tied around her neck, but her crimson medallion was still visible. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back, while her bangs completely covered her left eye.

All were ready to go, but they were forced to wait for Onzo, who was almost always late. Rose stood motionless as she read her book. Sarah glanced at her curiously.

"How did you get that back? I thought you pitched."

She smiled.

"I have plenty of these, so if I pitch one of these before I get caught. Plus I know that I always have more!"

"Um, right..."

Rose continued reading and they wait some more. Finally Onzo had arrived, and they headed on their way to the Land of Waves.

When they arrived there, they reported to the man who had requested the mission and he gave them the orders. The orders that they were given was to guard the workers while they finished their construction project. Sarah stood at one edge of the bridge and looked out over the vast body of water; Rose did the same, but on the opposite side of the bridge. Hikara stood in the middle watching the construction project slowly progress though out the time.

Onzo, as far as the three of the girls knew, was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he appeared on the bridge, out of breath.

"Hikara, Rose, Sarah! Come with me, quickly!" He called out.

As soon as the three girls had heard their sensei's voice, they leaped to where he was standing and the four of them sprinted with the three girls fallowing their sensei, going at full speed. He took them deep into the forest, away from the village and isolated construction site. He stopped on a branch and waited for the rest of his team to catch up. Once they had arrived, Onzo pointed to a little boy no older than ten years of age. There was no specific mood shown on his face. All he wore was a long creamy-tan, torn up, tunic; a long brown rope belt was tied around his waist. His tunic was so long, some people would think that he was floating or something. He stood there motionless, waiting patiently for something to happen.

_** What's up with this little boy that worries Onzo Sensei so much? **_Hikara thought to herself.

Her eyes lifted from the boy, and up to Onzo's. He gave her a quick glance. Hikara took that as a sign to use her bloodline sharingan.

_** What? **_She thought to herself, as she found herself staring at the boy in disbelief.

_** This... this boy... he's not like any ordinary kid. His chakra levels are higher than any that I've ever seen before, in my life! **_

Onzo turned to Hikara and Rose.

"I'll leave you two," He glanced at the boy then continued, "to deal with him."

His gaze then, landed on Sarah.

"While I go show Sarah, here, something."

Both Hikara and Rose nodded. Hikara looked at Sarah; She shrugged and turned and fallowed Onzo farther into the forest. Then, both Rose and Hikara leaped down from the trees, about five feet from the boy. The boy gave an uncanny smile when he saw them before him.

_** Oh great, we're stuck with him. **_She thought.

_** I sure do hope that this is the worst that it gets.**_

Sarah and Onzo had left Hikara and Rose to deal with the little boy. They gritted their teeth and sculled at the boy. The boy, still giving his uncanny smile, started to do rapid hand signs. Both Hikara and Rose leaped into the air and each through two kunai knives. Neither one of the knives hit; they fell to the ground without even coming within four inches from his face. It was as if there was an invisible shield that was formed around him.

They landed on the ground.

Rose grunted.

"I'll show him whose boss!" with that, she clenched her hand into a fist and ran after him, in full anger. Before she even took two steps, she had slammed into a hard smooth surface.

_ Dun!_

The sound vibrated.

"Ow," was all that she could say.

Hikara placed her hand on an invisable wall off to her right and behind her.

"Huh?" She grunted confusedly.

Rose slammed the side of her fist into the wall above her and the one to her left.

"A box?" Rose said confused like.

"Not just any sort of box..." she had said, rubbing her hand, then, continued. "an invisible box..."

Rose cut her off.

"I already knew that!" she snorted in annoyed way.

"It's not any ordinary invisible box," Hikara grunted.

"How so?" Rose croaked.

"It's an invisible box with a lightning based core."

"How do you know that?" Rose had asked curiously.

Hikara gave a smile of embarrassment.

"I punched it and felt a jolt of electricity..."

"Well so did I," Rose argued.

"How come I didn't get shocked?"

"I don't know..." Hikara murmured.

"Well then, let me try something."

"Like what?"

Rose gave a sly smile.

"Oh, you'll see. Darkness?"

Her pet wolf had appeared from behind her.

"You might want to stand back." She advised her teammate.

She did so, scooting over as far as she could, which was only one foot. Rose peered at her through the corner of her eye.

"Eh, it could be worse." She grunted. She then did rapid hand signs and shouted, "Human-animal transformation jutsu!"

The entire invisible box was engulfed by the black smoke from Rose's jutsu. Hikara, squinting through her sharingan eyes, saw Rose's pet slowly changing within the cloud of smoke. Slowly, the smoke had cleared out into the thin air which was compacted in the small space. There stood, what used to be a small wolf puppy, Darkness, Who had now appeared to be Rose's clone. Then, all at once, both Rose and her clone flashed hand signs once more, in unison.

"Fang over Fang!" the real rose had blurt out.

Instantly both Rose and Darkness leaped into the small amount of space above and dove into a spinning motion, colliding into one of the invisible side walls. At first glance, it had seemed as if that all they were doing was getting electrocuted. A few short moments later they finally broke out of the mysterious box.

The boy clenched his teeth as he watched his invisible box be demolished he snorted, and through all that anger he did some more hand signs. His hands broke from the final sign, and he began to sprint towards the two girls. As he ran, his hands began to spark up with lightning. Seeing the lust for blood in his small child like-eyes, they leaped out of the way. Then, within that very moment, Rose and her clone leaped up into the air and spun into fang over fang once more. Hikara just stared at her in amazement as she struck the boy. He fell backward, then, he slowly lifted himself up.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" He sneered in a low uncanny voice. With that, he did more hand signs and a sudden cloud of kunai knives rained down upon them; they were mostly aimed at Hikara. Rose sensed what was going on, and shouted, "Hikara!"

She leaped to her feet and shoved her out of the way, within that instant Rose was struck by the many kunai knives.

"Rose!" she grasped, as she stared in horror at her teammate's fate, she then, gritted her teeth, trying to hold in all of her frustration.

_** I gotta do something. I can do Chidori, but who knows what will happen?**_

She gaze at her team mate through her sharingan eyes.

_** I have to do this. **_

She breathes a sigh, then, something strange catches her eye.

_** What the...? **_

Her eyes widen, she sees that all of Rose's chakra is gone, a new kind takes its place. The girl slowly rises to her feet in a sluggish sort of way. She falls onto her hands and knees, but before Hikara could try to help her back up, she lifted off of her knees and arched her back when she was fully on her hands and feet.

In the midst of her black, red, and violet chakra, that at which had been leaking out at a fast rate. her human features changed into sleek black fur. Her leaking chakra had soon taken form of a large beast with blood red eyes.

_** That's no ordinary chakra... that's the chakra signature of a... WOLF DEMON! **_

Rose snarled in her Chakra-leaking demon from.

"Let me handle this..." she growled deeply within her throat.

"No," she responded harsly. "Let me try something."

Rose snarled once again, but this time baring her jagged wolf-like teeth. Before she could stop the Uchiha, Hikara ran in full speed at the boy. A strong ball of Chidori had been formed in her right palm; the sound screeched so loud that the boy was forced to cover his ears. As he was doing so, this opened up the opportunity for the _perfect_ hit. A strong blast caused the boy to fly into the air; as he flew, Rose leaped up and pounced on him, which with that much force put on him, it slammed him into the ground.

Hikara caught her breath as she gazed upon the damage that had been drawn onto the boy.

_** With that much force, he's most likely dead. **_

She sighed, then, glanced at her team mate, who was lying on the ground, without any energy left to move. She staggered to her feet and forced herself to come to her side. She collapsed onto her knees beside her comrade's motionless body.

_** Healing would take up too much Chakra, if I were to attempt to heal her fully. She'll die if I don't try to bring her back as best as I can. There is a chance that I will die in this attempt to save her life, but I'll have to try. **_

She breathes a sigh and she leans over Rose's body and begins to heal her with as much green energy as she could possably conjure up. Slowly her chakra began to drain way. By the time Rose was mostly healed, she had hardly enough energy to continue healing her. She fell to the ground and had blacked out.

Slowly, Rose sat up.

"Hikara?" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Through her dried crusty eyes, she stared at Hikara's body, which had lain on the ground beside her. Her gaze shifted from Hikara and over to her own wounds, which were mostly healed. Her gaze fell back over to Hikara. She breathed a sigh.

_** Thanks...Hikara. Thank you so much. I just wish I could have done the same for you. **_

With that, she breathed another sigh of relief and slowly stood up. She drug her comrade's body and leaned her against the base of the closest tree. She leaned against the tree and slid herself into a sitting passion and began to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

* * *

Both Onzo and Sarah were hopping tree branches away from where Hikara and Rose were stationed. Sarah began to feal an emense amount of pain throbbing in her forehead. She gripped her forehead and groaned in the amount of pain that she had. Onzo looked at her curiously.

"You alright?"

She shook the vapors from her head, but she kept panting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Okay, I was just checking."

She nodded in acknowledgement, then, asked, "So, where are we going?"

Onzo turned to her and replied, "you'll see."

A few minutes later, the pain in her head had increased significantly. She suddenly stopped on a tree branch and had leaned herself up against the trunk. Onzo noticed that there was something wrong, and so he stopped next to her. He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved it away.

"I'm fine!" she urged him.

By the time she had realized what she had done, she had already took off, jumping from branch to branch. Onzo fallowed closely behind. Sarah shook the vapors from her head.

"It's just that I had a weird sense of déjà vu." Onzo frowned as he listened to her words.

"About what?"

"The boy," she simply replied.

Onzo nodded in acknowledgement.

She continued, "I think I have seen him before."

"When?"

"It was before I came to the Leaf village."

A few more minutes went by, then, Onzo suddenly stopped. Both Onzo and Sarah peered down from the trees. There, standing just like the boy from before had, was a little girl, standing in the middle of a circle of trees.

A sly grin slid onto Sarah's face as she peered down at the girl before them.

"I can handle her," she had said, and with those words tucked in her mind, she leaped from the trees and had landed on her feet before the ten year old girl.

The girl was kind of like the little boy; she too, was wearing a long, tattered tunic, but this tunic was a soft rosy pink color. A brown belt, same as the boy's, was tied around her waist. She had a massive amount of long blonde hair, which was quite a mess. In general, she looked like she had been living off the streets.

Sarah's forehead burned once again and she fell to her knees with her hands clutching her head tightly.

* * *

As if it were a vision; she opened her eyes. The pain in her forehead had lost it's grip on her. She stood up and scanned her surroundings. She had come to realize that she remembered that she was in this very forest about five years prior. She moved farther along in the forest, soon she had found her younger self hiding. Suddenly the younger Sarah started running; Sarah watched at a far enough distance for the little girl not to be able to detect her chakra signatures. She soon saw the three-man squad of rouge ninja fallowing the young girl. The young Sarah had easily killed the first man that had gone ahead of the rest of his team.

The other two rouge ninja had finally came and saw their comrade against the tree, dead. As anger boiled in the small girl's veins; black chakra seeped out from her core. She instantly killed the rest of the man's squad and had dropped to the ground; within moments of her dropping to the ground, the girl changed before Sarah's eyes. The girl's eyes flashed from their normal shade of green to a dark and shiny sapphire sort of color. Scales lurched up the girl's skin; soon more dragon features began to appear.

Within moments of the girl's transformation, she began searching the forest. Sarah fallows the massive black dragon to an abandoned shack in the middle of the forest. A woman appears outside the shack, she appeared to be wearing long tight, battered up black pants and a torn up rosy pink tunic, just like the uncanny little girl. The tunic was held tightly to her pants by a thin strand of rope. She had no sign of being a part of any sort of Village.

She screams as she is swept away by the black dragon's mighty claws. Two small kids had appeared from behind the battered door, when they heard their mother screaming in a violent pitch. The black beast didn't take any notice of the two kids, and it swallowed the woman whole. The two kids stood there shivering as they watched their mother being eaten whole.

Sarah leans in closer to get a better view of the two children. When she gets a good look at the small boy and small girl, she began to realize what she had saw.

_** I can't believe it! Those two are the exact same kids that we had encountered. **_

She stared at the two kids in disbelief.

_** That's why I have been having déjà vu.**_

* * *

The vision vanished before she could see what had happened next. She woke up and was staring straight into the girl's eyes; her eyes slid downward to see that the girl was clinging onto her neck. In one hand the girl dug her finger nails into Sarah's neck; the other hand tightly gripped a kunai knife. She swiped her knife across Sarah's neck, but as soon as she did, she realized that she had cut a log.

She gritted her teeth and grunted, "Damn substitution jutsu."

Sarah had appeared on the branch next to Onzo. He smiled at her when he saw her appear next to him.

"I'm glad to see that you have finally snapped out of that trance."

"How long was I out?" She had asked.

"For about..." His voice was cut off when four kunai knives were flying at them. Instantly they did some hand signs and had done another substitution jutsu. They hid in another tree.

Onzo continued, "...two minutes."

He paused, then, commented, "Aren't you going to fight her?"

"What?"

Her gaze slid from Onzo, down to the girl, who was becomming angrier by the second.

"Uh, yes."

She leaped down from the tree and pursued her attacker.

_** Let's see what you can do. **_

Sarah rapidly did hand signs. A total of eight shadow clones had suddenly appeared, though only six of them were seen. There was a shadow clone on either side of the girl, and a pair of them was in front and another pair was behind. The clones clasped their hands together and flashed hand signs. The two pairs of clones created rasangans, while the clones on either side of the girl made chidori. Once the rasangan was fully prepared, two clones vanished, leaving only one clone in front and one behind. All four clones charged with their jutsu at the ready.

When the four of clones' jutsus collided, an explosion rang out as a cause of the collision. The girl flew into the air, where Sarah and her last two clones were waiting. Above the girl, one of the remain two clones had made a rasengan and shoved it down into the girl's back. As the little girl spun downward uncontrollably, the final clone had appeared below the girl with another ball of rasengan ready at hand. Instantly she sent the girl back up towards the real Sarah who was hidden deep in a tree. The girl quickly spiraled upward. Sarah quickly calculated the appropriate time of attack. Just in time, she had leaped from the tree and had landed a powerful kick downward, striking with her heal. Within that instant, the little uncanny girl was slamed into the earth below.

The girl dragged herself back to her feet, as she did she showed an uncanny smile and said in a mysterious voice, "Is that all you got?"

"Nope. This is just the beginning."

With that the Poyuru had conjured up another clone.

"Fang over Fang!"

In that very instant, Sarah and her clone had dived at her in a spinning motion, creating two spiraling tornados. Both tornados had bent and began to crisscross, each taking a blow at the girl. The girl on the other hand had leaped out of the way as each blow came crashing down.

"Show me your secret!"

"You want to see my secret? Fine I shall!" She yells though gritted teeth.

The Poyuru yanks her medallion off from her neck. The instant that she had flew by Onzo, who was still hiding; her bangs began to flap, which revealed her hidden eye.

Onzo caught his breath, trying not to reveal his hiding spot.

_** Can this be? That she has one part of the mighty Yin Yang Dragon? **_

Onzo smiled as he watched his teammate slowly transform into her dragon form. He had also noticed that her clone had also changed into her dragon as well.

Both glared and yelled, "Dragon style! Elemental Jutsu!"

With no need of hand signs, their chakra had became a certain element. Sarah gritted her teeth tighter and squeezed her hands into a fist. She then flexed her hand out from her fist and within that instant her hand was fully engulfed by fire. Her clone had crossed her arms and clawed the air; a wave of wind had burst through the trees. The kid had dodged the attack and had landed a few feet backward. A streak of lightning formed on her right hand and forearm. The dragon tried to dive at the girl with its flaming hand clenched into a fist. The girl, with her left hand, grabbed the dragon's flaming arm and tugged it into her. She then, punched the dragon in the stomach. The electricity filled hand had shocked the dragon. The girl let go of the dragon and it fell to the earth; in that instant her clone disappears when she does.

Sarah gritted her dragon teeth as she slowly dragged herself to her feet.

_** I got one last shot at this, or else I'm a dead dragon. Though, I need to distract her so I can build up my chakra. **_

"Say, why do you want to kill me?"

"Are you an idiot? You killed my parents!"

_** Well that's a pathetic reason to fight, but oh well. **_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A second dragon appears and seems to be her clone. Both pulled out a chain of kunai knives and wrapped themselves with them. They flashed some handsigns and shouted, "Dragon style! Fang over fang!"

Sarah and her clone leaped into the air and dived into a spireling motion; their kunai knives made their tornado like figures seem more like two giant drills. They, again criss crossed each other and began to destroy everything in their path. Suddenly they stopped their spinning motion and were striving in mid-air. Sarah did rapid hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone had appeared off to her right. The clone began to gather up chakra and formed a ball of rasengan in Sarah's right palm. Her clone had vanished when jutsu was assembled. Her second clone had formed chidori. When they were both ready, they leaped back into a spining motion.

The rasengan struck the girl first from below, then, after the chidori struck her from above. Sarah's clone disappeared when the chidori made it's hit. The girl fell back down to the ground with both her chest and her back bleeding. By the time the dust cloud had cleared, the girl was shown to be barely alive. Sarah landed softly on the ground. She gazed steadily at the girl on the ground. The girl's breathing was beginning to stagger and all of her chakra began to leave her body.

"Come," she whispered as her voice cracked.

With a given slight nodded gesture, she stood over her.

"Come closer," She had whispered once more.

With an unease sigh, she squatted down.

The girl coughed up blood, then, said, "I just,"

She coughed again.

"...wanted to say..."

She paused for a deep long breath.

"...thank... you."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief.

"No, no, no, this shouldn't be happening!" She screamed.

"You shouldn't be thanking me!"

She stood up.

"YOU SHOULD HATE ME!" She roared.

"Why should I?" The girl croaked.

"Because I killed your parents!"

"I know," she replied.

"I did hate you, but now," she breathed.

"Now I'm at peace, knowing that I will be with them in the afterlife." her voice fell low for a bit, then, she continued, "along with my brother."

Sarah just stood there, her eyes blinked, blankly staring at the girl.

"I meant to say, thank you for..." she coughed again.

"...for bringing my family peace, again."

With that, the girl's voice died away and her small scrawny body fell cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

* * *

Sarah's limbs began to weaken; she fell to her knees. Without a thought in her head, and nothing to cry about, tears began to stream from her eyes. All of her dragon features had dissolved into her skin. Onzo had landed where she and the girl were. He leaned over and picked up her crimson medallion from the ground. His gaze softened as he looked at Sarah who was sobbing next to the unknown girl. He could sense sorrow and guilt in her.

"You alright?" He had asked in a soft tone.

She knew what he was wanting, but she answered it differently, "Yes, but my limbs are still shaking from her electrical currents."

Onzo nodded in understanding. He took the necklace that he had grabbed from the ground and had restrung it around Sarah's neck. She tried to stand back on her feet, but couldn't. Her legs wobbled so much that she was forced to fall back down. Gazing at the scene that she had put on, Onzo sighed slightly and lifted her onto his back.

"You know, it's okay to be scared of death, but sometimes you have to get used to it."

"It's not that Sensei."

"Mm? Then what is it?"

"It's two things that were bothering me."

"I see."

"The first is of our first day of training..."

"What about it?"

"When I touched the real you, I saw that you were using your clone like a puppet; controlling him using chakra strings."

"Mm, I see that I can't keep my secret much longer, eh?"

He lets out a sigh and continues, "I was born with that ability"

"Really?" The girl says with awe.

"Yes, I am the son of Sensori."

"Isn't he apart of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, and they're 'supposed' to be all dead."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that the attempt to destroy all members of the Akatsuki was a complete failure."

"What!"

"They thought they have destroyed the clan, but they didn't think to check to see if Sesnsori was gone for sure. My father never said how he was still alive, or even if the other members were alive."

"So it's not certain that the Akatsuki is still alive?"

"To my knowledge, the only one alive from the Akatsuki is Sensori. Though there is a good chance that the rest are alive as well."

"Oh."

Silence filled the air as they traveled through the forest. The silence came to an end when Onzo interrupted, "So what was the second thing that was on your mind? Because I'm sure that seeing me using my bloodline skill wasn't the thing that made you weep like that."

"Yea. When I came to face her," She swallowed hard."

"I had a flashback, back... back before you guys found me. I was..." She took a breath and continued, "I was a dragon and well, they, the little girl and little boy; the very same ones that you made us fight. Anyways, I think it was their parents, but there was a man and a woman. The first mad I killed when," She took another relaxing breath and continued, "when I was still in my right state of mind; I had also killed his two teammates. Then I became a dragon and I killed his wife as well, and those two kids were their children."

"The team that you talked about, did they have any headband?" Onzo had asked.

"No, they were rouge ninja." She paused for a second, then, continued, "I guess the workers were scared of the two kids."

"Not just them, there's a whole clan of them."

"Really?" She says as she realizes that she could feel her limbs.

"They called themselves the Hidden in the Shadow Village..."

"You can let me off now, I think I can make it for now." She had interrupted. Onzo nodded and had let her off, then, continued what he was saying.

"They soon had split because of some discrepancy and became the hidden in the shadow village and the hidden in the storm village. From the looks of their abilities, they're from the Hidden in the Storm Village."

"How can they be a village if they don't have headbands that symbolize their village."

"I don't know." Onzo simply replies.

* * *

Rose stared into the sky and watched the birds fly to a fro. Darkness sat next to her. With one hand, she scratched him behind the ears. He flopped his tongue out the side of his jaw and wagged his wolf tail.

_** How long will I need to wait for them to get back here? **_

An hour passed and Rose had passed out on the ground next to Hikara, who was still in her same state, next to her. Darkness poked his head off the ground and howled. Rose rolled over and gave Darkness a hard pat on the head.

"Where's the off button on this thing?" She had moaned and kept pounding him on the head. He keeps howling.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Darkness whimpered and padded to her foot and gave it a little nip.

"Ow!"

She scrambled up into a sitting position and looked at Darkness.

"Alright I'm up. What do you want? If it's food; you're a wolf go hunt it yourself!"

Darkness howled once more and pointed it's nose towards the trees. Rose gazed into the same direction and saw two shadowy figures. She stood up and moved in front of Hikara's body. She pulled out two kunai knives and squatted into her defensive pose. Darkness stood next to her, with teeth gritted and baring his triangular fangs. Both waited.

The two shadowy figures stepped out of the shadows and had revealed themselves. It was Sarah and Onzo!

_** They've come back! Wonder what he had to show her.**_

They both walked towards them. Rose and Darkness dropped their guard and relaxed. Onzo noticed Hikara sitting at the base of the tree, unconscious. He squatted down next to Hikara and checked her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's going to be fine," He grunted. "She's going to need all the sleep that she can get."

He stood up then looked at the boy on the ground.

"Looks like you guys handled them well."

Rose blinked.

_** There was another one like him? **_

"Well, I'd say, mission complete."

"What do you mean? All we did was kill the boy and girl." Sarah had commented.

_** So you had a girl, eh? So that's what he wanted to show her. **_

"Well, since both the boy and girl are done with, the construction crew has no more need for protection." He replied.

"Oh," they sighed.

Hikara was lifted onto Onzo's back and the three of them headed back towards the Leaf Village.

* * *

All three of them, Rose, Sarah, and their Sensei, Onzo, stood in Hokage Naruto's office.

"Well, I see you guys have survived a B-ranked mission."He congratulated the remaining team members of team seven. His attention turned to Onzo.

"Where did you say Hikara is?"

Onzo sighed and replied, "In the hospital, sir. She was beaten pretty badly."

Naruto nods and he dismisses them. As they leave the hokage's office, Rose and Sarah head off towards the Hidden in the Leaf Hospital. They knew that their team mate Hikara was in a pretty bad and a critical condition, but they went anyways. They stood at the front desk waiting for a secretary to help them.

* * *

"Uchiha you say?" The lady at the front desk asked as she had opened up her file cabinet. She had pulled out a stack of folders; each folder was sorted by what looked like last names. She searched through the stack and had found 'U' folder. She pulled it out and it looked as if it had to be about two inches thick. She scanned the papers inside the pouches. Within minutes she had pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"You wanted to see Hikara Uchiha?"

They nodded.

"She's in room 101."

The two girls nodded and sprinted down the hallway.

When they stepped into room 101, they saw that the room was bright and dull at the same time. Bright because of the bright light that had came from the single window that looked out over Hokage Mountain. The room was dull because it had a dull color of cream and some white. Hikara was sitting upright on her bed; an IV was placed in her arm. She was dressed in her underclothes, black short sleeved t-shirt and black shorts. Her regular clothes were folded neatly were placed on her nightstand. Her Leaf headband was also folded and placed on top of her clothes.

Sarah sat at the foot of her bed, while Rose sat on the window sill.

"So what did Onzo have you look at?" She had asked as soon as both had sat down.

"He showed me some girl; kind of like the boy he made you two fight."

Hikara nodded.

"Did he help you fight her?" Rose had asked.

"No I was forced to fight her all on my own."

Rose frowned.

"It wasn't easy," she paused, trying not to give her secret away. "But I eventually killed her."

"Same here." Rose replied.

"It took us a while too, but..." She had also paused, trying not to give any hint of what really went on.

"She... I mean we eventually killed him."

Sarah nodded.

An uncanny silence filled the room as no one gave anymore details of the fight.

"I'm sure that you two were wondering what lye hidden beneath my mask."

Both nodded.

She sighs, "Alright then, I'll show you."

She reached up and pulled the mask off her face. Both Rose and Sarah were astonished to see her pale-white skin, almost white as snow. The only color that her face had shown was the dark red scar jagged scar that had ran from her right eye down to her left cheak; though she could see through both eyes. She places her mask back upon her face.

"Now you see why I'm forced to wear this."

They blinked as they tried to think of ways to change the subject.

"Um, guys?"

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied quickly.

"So when did they say that they would let you out?" Rose said, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow," she said.

They said their goodbyes and they left.

* * *

The next day, Onzo sent a message to all of team seven, telling them to meet him at their training ground. Rose was the first to arrive, next, came sarah, and then was Hikara, who had came directly from the hospital. As always Onzo was the last to arrive.

He glanced at Hikara and said, "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Thank you, sensei." She replied with courtesy.

He went on, "As you all know, the chunin exams are coming up." He pauses, then, continues, "I know that this may come as a shock to you, but..." He pauses once more.

"I have signed you up for them!"

All three of the genjin's jaws dropped open and the only word that they could come up with was, "What!"

"But we've only been a team for about three months!" Hikara exclaims.

"I know, but I have seen you're guys' potential and Lord Hokage Naruto has heard about your success on the B-ranked mission. You each have done well against the strange children."

Still in shock, the three ask, "When do we need to be there?"

Onzo smiles and replies, "Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

* * *

The three of them arrived at the exam building. Hikara had stood in between Sarah and Rose as they stood at the foot of the large building.

_** Well, this is it... **_

They thought.

All three of them walked into the building in awe. There were Teams from all over; some were from the Mist, others were from the Sand, and some were from their own village.

"Hey, look! There's a tree ninja," Hikara had pointed out.

"What..?" Rose and Sarah questioned.

"Tree Ninja, they're from the old Sound Village. You see, when the Sound Village was destroyed, the old ninja form the Sound formed a new village called the Hidden in the Tree Village."

"They don't look very friendly," Sarah squeaked.

"yea," Rose concurred.

The three tree ninja walked up to them; they scowled. The smallest of the three stepped forward. She had black hair, which was put up into a ponytail. She wore a dark green short sleeve t-shirt, long dark green pants, and black sandals. She glared at them through her dark cold black eyes. Her sly smile turned sour.

"Well, well, well," she said in a snake-like voice.

Her team mates glided forward and stood on either side of her. The tallest of the them had long brown hair, which barely hung over his brown eyes. he stared at them coldly and a sly smile had appeared on his face. He wore a green long sleeved t-shirt, long brown pants, and black sandals. The last guy stared at them though his dark green eyes. He wore a green long sleeved t-shirt, long green pants, and black sandals.

Hikara gritted her teeth.

"Yatami," she breathed.

"Hikara," Yatami breathed in a mocking way.

"I'm sure that you met my team mates."

She turned to her two team mates. The tallest stepped forward.

"This is Ochman Funnat."

Ochman smiled then, stepped back and the second guy had stepped forward.

"And here's Cholatu Komora."

Cholatu did the same, and Yatami continued, "You already know me, Yatami Lorima."

She tilted her head and give the 'and what about you?' look.

Hikara sighed, "these are my team mates: Rose Carihiku,"

Rose gives a slight nod and Hikara continues, "And Sarah Poyuru."

Sarah had also given a slight nod.

"Good luck," Hikara had said.

"Whatever." They said as they turned to head off to another group.

"And that's why I don't like them, because they're all self-centered."

Sarah turned to see the crowd leaving then, turned back to her group.

"We better get going."

"Right," the others agreed.

They sprinted to room 352. The room was like any ordinary room in the acadamy. It was just a room with lots of desks and a blackboard at the front of the room. Everyone sat in a random desk.

A large man stood in the front of the room, his voice rang out in a large booming tone.

"Hello and welcome to your first test in these final exams." He bellowed.

"My name isn't important at this very moment. Your test is very simple; you are to take a written test. If you are caught cheating then, you and your team will be disqualified and won't be moving onto the next round of tests."

Every ninja shuttered at the sound of the man's instructions. Soon Cholatu raised his hand.

"Yes," the man acknowledged him.

"Isn't your name Ikibi?"

The man grunted, "Didn't I say that my name isn't important?"

"Actually to be correct, you said in that very moment and it has been later so I am just saying you're name for the class to know."

The man sighed. There was only one word that could be heard, "smartass." In that moment, the test was handed out and the test had begun. Within the first ten minutes, five teams had been taken out of the room.

Hikara stared at her blank test.

_** How are we supposed to be able to do this? Wait I know! Even though we're not supposed to cheat... I'd bet that someone knows some of these answers. **_

Her eyes flashed and were shown to be in her third comma sharingan. She scanned her surroundings and begun to copy a random person's pencil strokes.

While Hikara used her bloodline sharringan, Rose had a different approach for cheating. She had Darkness detect pencil marks that had been written by his keen sense of smell. From the sense of smell, Darkness could tell the difference between newly made marks and the old ones. This enables him to tell what words and numbers were formed. Both he and Rose had made a code for each letter, number, and punctuation, to make communication much easier. Even though it was a slow process, it made it much more effective and easier to communicate.

Sarah closed her eyes. She listened in as each pencil scratched out answers. Using only her ears, she blocked out all sound except for any particular pencil in the room. She used all of the data that her over-sensitive ears had picked up. She then, would copy the pattern of sound with her own pencil.

The test had ended and all pencils were down. The shinobi in charge was standing in the front of the room. There was only about half the teams as there were since the beginning. The tenth question was asked and only four teams had stayed in the room.

"Alright you maggots!" the survivors hear from all around a few moments later. The window at the end of the hall is open and suddenly a woman with a stick of dango flips into view, landing perfectly balanced in a crouch on the sill.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the second part of the Exams!"

She stops her hyperactive shouting when she sees everyone staring at her with blank looks.

Ibiki comes from the room they were just in.

The crazed lady addresses him. "Your methods are getting more predictable than ever. What's with this big group?"

"Looks like the kids these days are just getting smarter and smarter. Though, sure they've passed this first test," He shoots them a look.

"But it doesn't mean that you'll be able to pass the next one."

"That's right. Tomorrow will be even harder!"

* * *

The next day the remaining teams stood in front of the gate that led to the 'forbidden forest'. Anko stood in front of the fence at the front of the group.

"Your second test will be this! Each team is going to get a scroll. You will either have a heaven scroll," She holds up a tan scroll.

"Or an earth scroll," She holds up a second scroll, which is blue. She then, continues, "In order to pass, your team will have to obtain both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. This means that only half of you will be going to the last test. Once you and your team have both scrolls, you will be able to go to the tower, which is located in the center of the forest. Got it?"

Everyone nods.

Anko gives farther instructions, "Each team will enter the forest of death through a different gate. You will receive the assigned gate number along with your scroll. Once the gate opens, you will have exactly ten days and ten nights to get the other scroll and get to the tower."

Every team lined up and had received a gate number and a scroll. As they were going through the line they heard Anko announce, "Good luck to you all and try not to die."

All of team seven went to their gate; gate number three. Team two was at gate six. Team fur was at gate sixteen. Team six was at gate ten. Team nine was at gate seven. The team of Tree ninjas was at gate twenty and the team of Mist ninja was at gate twenty four. Moments later, the gates opened and all twenty-six teams had sprinted into the forest of death.

The three girls of team seven sprinted into the forest once the gates were opened. They came upon a flat-bedded place that was suitable for a camp.

"We have to make a plan, guys." Hikara had urged. "One of us will have to hunt, another will have to set up camp, and another will have to explore."

"Right. I'll go hunt," Rose replied.

"And I'll set up camp." Sarah comments.

"…which leaves me for exploring?" Hikara confirmed.

"Why don't you two leave together and make a gathering point. Then you can go your separate ways. Meet back up and be back here before night fall." Sarah suggested.

"Right." They concurred.

Both Rose and Hikara set out deeper into the forest, leaving Sarah behind. They haven't gone more than a few miles from where they had left Sarah, when they suddenly stopped.

"Let's set this as our gather point." Hikara insisted.

"Okay," Rose affirmed. She took out a kunai knife and dug a deep line in the tree.

"There. See ya latter?"

"Right." Hikara said as they went their separate ways.

Hikara stopped in mid-stride when she suddenly heard screams of pain surging through the forest. She turned to the direction where the screams had came from and scrambled to find their source. She didn't need to go far; there, at the base of three giant trees were the three team mates of team two. All were dramatically injured and near death. Rayo, a fair haired, skinny guy, laid on his side unconscious; numerous wounds were shown to be deep and were dangerously near vital organs. Tomacha, a skinny, long haired guy, laid next to Rayo also on his side. His hair flopped over his eyes, revealing long scars on his neck. Other deep scars ran across his side and puncture wounds to his shoulders and solar plexus.

A few feet away, just a few feet from the center of trees was Lina, lying half awake and coughing up blood. Hikara rushed to her side and place a hand on her forehead.

_** Dang it! I can't tell if she's hot or cold. I guess- **_

"Hikara?"

Lina's hoarse voice broke her train of thought.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

She lifted Lina's bloody shirt and placed her hand on her stomach and began trying to heal her with a green from of chakra that her mother, Sakura, had taught her how to use. Her internal organs began to heal up and instantly Lina's energy began to return to her.

"Hikara, is that you?"

Rose's voice had clung to the air as she clambered down to her team mate's side.

"What happened? I thought I heard someone scream."

"It was me," Rose's attention turned from Hikara to Lina who was on the ground. "We were attacked." "By who?" Hikara asked as she began patching up Lina's wounds.

"Mist ninja." Her voice made a faint echo. The Uchiha moved over to Rayo and checked his pulse; he was still alive but was faintly breathing. She healed him and moved over to Tanche. Lina continued with her attention fixed on Rose; Hikara, who was healing Lina's team-mates, was listening in. "Fortunately, we retrieved their Earth Scroll and will be heading up to the tower soon."

"Good for you." Rose commented. "We haven't gotten a scroll, yet."

"You haven't?" Lina's voice sounded surprised when she heard what Rose had said.

"Nah, we're setting up camp then, we'll go search for a Heaven Scroll."

"Oh, I see."

The eerie silence soaked into the thick moist air as Hikara finished up healing Tanche. A few moments later, all of team two were both healed and had their remaining wounds wrapped up in bandages. They said their "goodbyes" and "good lucks" and the five had split appart into two separate directions; Team two heading to the tower and Hikara and Rose back to where Sarah was.

Hikara turned to Rose, "You got the meat, right?"

"Yea, Darkness and I were gonna drop it off at camp, but we heard Lina scream and we came to see what it was about."

"Oh so where is it now?" She had asked.

"Right here," Rose said as she opens up her jacket, which shows off a giant slab of the hog's corpse, which was wrapped in cloth. The cloth was soaked with the hog's blood. Hikara sighed and shook her head in disgust when she looked into the pig's lifeless eyes. She brought herself together and both set out back to camp.

Once Hikara and Rose had left, Sarah spent most of her time gathering firewood. She laid out two piles of wood; one would keep them worm at night and the other was going to be a small cooking fire to cook all of the meat that Rose and Darkness would come back with. She then searched in her pockets to find a lighter, but couldn't

_** Dang it! I guess that I'm gonna have to make it myself.**_

She did hand signs and said, "Dragon style: Dragon's fire jutsu!"

She breathed in a huge breath of air and made a circle with her thumb and index finger. She blew the small opening, which was created, at two piles of logs. All of a sudden a burst of bright orange and red flames came spewing out from the tiny hole that her fingers made and shot onto the logs. Instantly the two piles of logs caught on fire and the flames flickered at about ten feet in the air.

By the time Rose and Hikara had arrived at camp, the ten foot flames had died down to two or three foot flames. They sat down and roasted the hog, then, chewed it to its bone. By the time they finished, it had become nightfall; they put out one of the fires and got ready for bed.

"We should have a person stand guard." Rose commented.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Though, I think that we should do them in shifts" Hikara replied

"I'll take the first shift, then, after a few hours I'll wake up another person for their shift." Rose offered.

"Alright then," Hikara replied. "I'll take the next shift."

"Which, that leaves me with the final shift." Sarah confirmed.

With that, both Hikara and Sarah set their beds up.

* * *

The night wasn't bad, but it was a long and aggravating shift. By the time both Hikara and Sarah were sound asleep, Rose had put out the fire and began to sit and wait. She pulled out her book and read with the remaining fire as light. She had waited for at least two hours and twenty minutes before she had woken up Hikara for her shift. Hikara did her shift and soon woke up sarah for hers.

Sarah didn't do much for her shift; all she did was just practice her form and stances. By the time the two hours and twenty minutes had passed, she headed out and hunted; she had brought back another hog. She steadily cooked it then, she woke up the others. All of team seven had ate their breakfast then, created a plan.

"Alright, it's simple," Hikara had said. "We're gonna head to the tower and hopefully we'll get a Heaven scroll along the way."

"Alright!" the other two confirmed and the team headed out for the tower.

* * *

They had not needed to go far before they bumped into a team that had the scroll that they were looking for. Although, they had come to realize that the team who had it was none other than the mysterious team of Tree Ninja. Yatami gave them an uncanny smile, then, as if it were their cue, Ochman and Cholatu had stepped out from the shadows and stood next to her. The air thickened once they had arrived. With a snap of Yatami's fingers both Ochman and Cholatu leaped out into the forest.

Rose and Sarah exchanged glances then, Sarah gave a nod of approval and the two were off after the two Tree Ninja that had vanished into the trees. Yatami and Hikara were left standing there, both staring at each other through thoughtful and blood peircing eyes. Hikara gritted her teeth.

"Yatami!" Yatami's eyes filled with rage at the sound of her own name. Hikara continued, "What do you want with my team?"

"Your team?" She remarked. "Humph. You'll see." Her voice was uncanny like a snake. Hikara tilted her head in confusion.

She tried to move, but she couldn't.

_** What's this strange energy that's holding me back? **_

Rose trailed after Cholatu, but he kept out of sight. Rose and her wolf, Darkness, fallowed his scent.

"Humph," He grunted. "Let's see what you can do."

In an instant he drew out a few kunai knives and through them. All had hit a distant tree.

_** Humph. That was an easy one. Let's see if she can dodge this... **_

Rapid hand signs were shown and a shower of lightning crashed all around him, through the forest. As that was happening, he noticed Rose and Darkness had dodged each and every single flash.

_** What... how? Wait...**_

He focused his gaze more onto the chakra that was leaking out. It was red. He also had noticed that not only had Rose's chakra had been leaking, but so had Darkness' chakra, but his was black. Cholatu grits his teeth and flashes more hand signs. Before he could conjure up his jutsu, a flash of gray and black came blundering at him. Leaping in the air, he caught a glimps into their eyes. Two sets of pure blood red eyes glared coldly at him.

_** They're sure good. I can't stick around here or else I'm going to get killed. I have to abort.**_

He stood merely inches from the two massive wolves.

"I give up!" He declared loudly into their two massive ears. "If you need to know, I don't have the Heaven scroll that you seek!"

Instantly, he took off straight after he had admitted defeat. The two wolves snorted and turned back to their normal forms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

* * *

While Rose chase after Cholatu, Sarah went the opposite direction and fallowed Ochman. Ochman stood on a branch, waiting for her. He grinned, his silly grin.

"If you want this," He pulled out a Heaven Scroll as he shouts. "You're gonna have to take it!"

Sarah gritted her teeth, then, shouted, "Bring it on!"

Within that moment, Ochman leaped into the air and continued hopping tree branches. Sarah flashed a grin and leaped into the air after him. As she was trailing him, she pulled out a pair of kunai knives and threw them; all had missed and hit the nearest tree. Anger swept through her body and a sudden burst of chakra leaked from her.

As this was happening, her appearance had been tweaked. Her front teeth had grew long, sharp, and triangular. Her ears had jetted up, she had also balled her hands into fists, and when she reopened them, they had became long sharp claws. She squeezed her eyes shut, then, they flashed back open, showing wild beast-like eyes.

Ochman stopped when he noticed Sarah's mysterious changes. The girl's eyes were fixed on him. He smirked then replied, "oh? so, you've gotten serious, eh?" He smiled. "good, the, this'll be quite interesting."

The girl grinned as she did a load of hand signs. She then, raised her voice.

"Dragon style: Elemental Jutsu!"

Within seconds, her hands had broke from the fixed hand sign. She had balled her hands into fists once again, then, reopened them once more. Flames burst from her palms. She gritted her teeth, then, though swift movements she sent bursts of fire from her palms. Each technique presents a unique puff of fire; Ochman dodged all of them. Finally, Sarah clapped her hands together for her last move. Both fires combined to form one huge flame. she shoved her hands forward and swiftly moved them apart to her sides. A wave of fire is sent out; Ochman notices it and leaps out of the way. The flame disintegrated into ashes when it hits a set of trees; the trees are scorched badly when they were struck. She flipped to the ground; Ochman mimicked her and landed at least ten feet across from her.

Once again, she rapidly showed hand signs, but this time instead of a puff of fire, as most opponents would have expected, she simply stomped her foot onto the ground; nothing. Ochman was about to laugh when suddenly the earth rumbled beneath him. His eyes slid down to the ground; he saw a huge crater at the foot from where she was standing. He slid his eyes up to a few inches above the girl's head and saw a massive boulder hovering in mid air. She punched the air and the boulder was catapulted at him with great force. He flipped out of the way and dodged as many chunks of rocks as possible. The myriad rocks that landed on the ground, formed a thick dust cloud.

By the time the dust cloud had lifted, the ground had been changed dramatically; deep craters were formed where the girl's stones hand landed. She did another hand sign, then, broke it by forcing a gust of wind from her palms, the same way she had sent the wave of fire. To the Tree Ninja's surprise, the gust of wind had forced him to fly backward into a tree. The girl did more hand signs and then moved her arms in a majestic mannor. Out of, what seemed like nowhere to the guy, came a steady stream of water. The water had floated and moved along with the girl's strides. She had sent the water to the ground and it crept up and slammed Ochman into the tree. Within moments, as if by magic, the water had froze into a hardened ice.

Ochman hung his head downward, letting his hair flop forward and rest on the frozen ice.

"Fair is fair," His voice was mellow as he spoke. "You have earned the Heaven Scroll." Sarah grunted in triumph. "Now, if you may," His voice slunk back, "As soon as you let me go, I'll give you the Scroll and I will be on my way."

Sarah cocked her head to the side in though. Was he really telling the truth? Would he really give her the Scroll if she let him go? She sighed, and without thinking, let the ninja go. To her surprise, the guy did just as he promised; he gave her the Heaven Scroll. After the exchange, he stepped back into the shadows and had leaped into the trees.

* * *

Hikara and Yatami faced each other. Still feeling the girl's dark power, she swallowed hard. The girl's cold black eyes staired straight into hers own. Suddenly the dark energy had lifted and Yatami had vanished. Within that same moment, Rose had came walking back.

_**She must have taken care of that Cholatu guy.**_

The Uchiha's attention shifted to the direction where Sarah had left.

_**Come on Sarah; get back here.**_

A few minutes later, Hikara and Rose became restless and were about to seach for their teammate, when Sarah stepped out from the shadows. She still had her dark gray chakra leaking out from her. She smiled, baring her pointed fangs. A forked tongue slid along her teeth; they had felt the sharp tips and her cheaks blushed a bright rosey red. Her hands had also cuped over mouth though her embarassment. Her dragon features had quickly faided away. She then held up the Heaven Scroll and smiled. The rest of team seven smiled as well and were off to the tower.

The three girls had made it into the tower. All three see a bilboard with writing on it and began to read it.

"If the 'heaven' does not exist, enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance. If the 'earth' does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of Heaven and Earth, and the perilous shall be redressed... this is namely the secret of the 'one that guides...'"

"Huh?" Rose tilted her head to the side.

"What does that mean?" Hikara questioned.

"Maybe it has to do with the two scrolls..." Sarah suggested. "It could be..." Hikara replied.

Rose opened her Earth Scroll while Sarah had opened the Heaven scroll. Smoke sizzled from the paper as a man had appeared in front of them. Onzo had appeared from the smoke.

"Man, do I hate being put into that summoning Jutsu." He grunted, kicking the scrolls out of the way. He cleared his throat. "Congratulations for passing the first two tests," He announced.

"Wait, we passed?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I was assigned to be summoned to be a messenger."

"A messenger?"

"Yes."

"Sensei," Hikara beckoned.

"Hum?"

"What does the words on the billboard mean? We don't understand"

Onzo sighed and replied, "That is my other assignment."

"Really?"

"Yes. These are Chunin instructions Master Hokage recorded." He explains. "In the text, 'Heaven' refers to the human head and 'Earth' refers to the human body."

"Really?"

"Yeah."If 'Heaven' does not exist, enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance.' In other words, if your weakness is inside your head, then learn more about logic and reasoning to prepare for your missions. 'If 'Earth' does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage.' If your weakness is in your physical strength, then you must not slack off your daily training. If you combine both Heaven and Earth... any perilous mission will go the right way. In other words, can also be called a rule of might and become a safe mission. As a messenger, I am here to ask you to fallow theses instructions. And so that concludes my assignment."

The three genjin stare in awe at him.

"You have already seen how hard the first two tests were. This last test is the hardest of them all." The three looked at him curiously. "Though I can't tell you any more, or else that would spoil the surprise."

They nodded.

* * *

They continued to the center of the building. In the center was seen to be a fighting areana with two sets of cat-walks that were about thirty feet above the ground. Both were split down the middle by a giant statue of a set of hands in the state of the "tiger" hand sign. A huge group of ninja from all sorts of Villages gathered around. Lord Hokage Naruto stood there in front of them.

He ordered for every person to line up with their team. They did so. Team Seaven wound up standing in between Team Two and the team of Mist Ninja. Sarah stared at a mist ninja girl, who looked almost exactly like herself, Rose's gaze was on the only guy on the team of Mist Ninja. Hikara just locked eye contacked with the secon Mist Ninja girl.

"Welcome one and all to the third round of the Chunin Exams." Naruto announced; his voice echoed throughout the room. "This test is much different than the preivious two." A shinobi stepped forward as Naruto was speaking. Naruto's voice faded away when the shinobi whispered in his ear. The Hokage gave a slight nod and backed down.

"I am Genma Shiranui, and I will be your protector." He started off. "The third test is simple, the electronic board will randomly select two names. Those two Ninja will come down and face against each other. You will fight until one of you is unable to continue fighting. Beware, I am given the power to stop the fight at any time."

"If you would like to spare your own life, then I would advise that you would drop out."

"Please raise your hands if you wish to drop out."

Hikara's attention was locked onto five Tree shinobi. All five of them gave a slight nod, and soon fifteen ninjas had their hands raised. She shrugged and listened as they had continued.

"Well, shall we start?"

The electronic board was started up and names began to flash up onto the board in a random order. The names finally slowed down and halted. It read: Rose Carihiku VS. Lina Uzumaki.

"Rose Carihiku... Lina Uzumaki, come here to the middle. The rest of you, go up to the balcony." He said pointing to the cat-walks.

* * *

By the time they were on the balcony, Sarah leaned over to Hikara and whispered, "You might want to warn Rose that Lina is the Hokage's daughter... and umm... He kinda doesn't want her to die at this point."

She nodded, then leaned over the railing and shouted, "Hey Rose!" Rose looked up at her. "Try not to kill her, Okay?" Rose nodded and her attention was back on the Hokage's daughter.

The sound of the protector's voice drowned out all of the voices in the room.

"Begin."

At the sound of his voice, both girls shot at each other. Lina had created a dozen shadow clones. Rose Leaped into the air along with Darkness. She used Animal Transformation Jutsu and Darkness had become Rose's clone. Both shot into the air and dived into Fang Over Fang.

Rose's fang over fang had pretty much eliminated all of Lina's clones. Lina swallowed hard, she knew what she had to do. Two balls of Rasengan formed in her hands. She waited until the right moment, which was when she jammed the two rasengans into the twisted fang over fang. Both spinning motions had counteracted and the fang over fang had disappeared.

Rose became angry and gritted her teeth. Instantly her red, black, and violet chakra poured out. Instantaneously, her wolf features formed. Her eyes flashed red, her finger nails and toenails grew longer and had became wolf claws, her ears grew pointed and furry; a large bushy tail grew also. She snarled, baring her wolf-like teeth, her nose was pressed against her face. In a sense, her whole face appeared wolf-like, but still had her human features as well.

Lina trembled as she saw the wolf-like human before her. It didn't take much for Rose to begin her On All Fours Jutsu. Within that very moment, Rose and Darkness, who was now her clone leaped into the air and once again dived into Fang Over Fang.

Lina tried to move, but her trembling body wouldn't let her. She was soon knocked up into the air by one of the demon's palm strike. Both Rose and Darkness disappeared from underneath her, and then had reappeared directly above her. Within moments both demons had began doing the Barrage of Lions. They finished their act off by slamming their heals on her back, forcing her to the ground. A thick dust cloud filled the air.

Once the dust cloud had cleared, Lina was lying there still, and unconscious. On the other side of the room, Rose had landed on the ground with her left leg squatting and her right leg extended on the side of her foot. Her right hand helped support her weight, her left hand held a kunai knife. It had appeared that her wolf features had turned back to normal. Her wolf, back to its normal shape and size, was on her head baring it's fangs. Both were ready for a surprise attack.

Breathing heavily, they waited for a full thirty seconds before the protector had sighed and strode to Lina's corpse-like body. He squatted down and had checked her pulse. He grunted and stood back up. He plodded back to the center of the dojo.

"Lina Uzumaki is unable to continue fighting," A pair of Medical Ninja had came in and scooped up Lina's body and carried her off on a stretcher, as the protector was speaking. "The winner of the first match is Rose Carihiku."

* * *

Once again, their attention was fixed on the electronic board. The names flashed once more and landed on two more names. Sylvia Poyuru Vs. Kaisa Inuzuka.

Hikara gave Sarah a blank stare.

"She's your sister?"

The Leaf Poyuru smiled. "We're identical twins, see?" She said as she had pointed to a Mist Ninja, who looked almost exactly like her. The girl wore the same clothes and had the same color of eye. The only thing that was different was that she wore a Mist headband, her right eye was covered by her bangs, and her medallion had a dark crimson boarder. It also had the same ruby center with the same symbol etched into it.

Rose clambered to where her teammates were. She had a sour expression on her face. Hikara turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You don't know how hard it was trying not to kill her." She simply replied.

Hikara and Sarah chuckled. Their voices died out when they heard the protector say, "Begin."

Silence filled the arena. Sylvia stood there clutching her crimson medallion in her hand. Kaisa glared at her, the, in an instant she took off and did Fang Over Fang. Sylvia, paying absolutely no attention to what was happening, dodged each attack. Kaisa became angry and kept attacking until Sylvia was trapped up against the wall. She rebounded off the wall and landed on the other side of the spinning massacre of Fang Over Fang. Kaisa and her clone crashed against the ground and bounced like a slinky falling down steps. Sylvia was up against the other wall but this time she focused her chakra on her feet and began to run up the wall. She stared back down at Kaisa, who had stopped doing Fang Over Fang and stood in the middle of the dojo. She stared at Sylvia though hard cold eyes.

"Come back down here and fight, you little coward!" She shouted. Sylvia grunted then replied, "You won't beat me, even if you act tough."

Kaisa gritted her teeth.

"You see, I can kill you with a single hit, if I wanted to."

Hikara turned to Sarah and asked, "Is she serious? Can she really kill her in on hit?"

"Kind of," Sarah grunted.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. Sarah sighed. "She's kind of telling the truth, but yet she's also bluffing."

Their attention returned to the fight. Kaisa's tolerance dropped. She had lost all of her common sense. She conjured up a clone and made two Fang Over Fang's, both had cress-crossed and crashed into the wall that Sylvia was standing on. A puff of dust surrounded the impact.

"Looks like your sister is in way over her head." Hikara whispered to Sarah.

"I wouldn't say that just now, 'cause look."

The dust cloud had cleared and what both Hikara, Rose, and everyone else except for Sarah, who was just stood there smiling, were astonished at the sight.

"You all thought that Sylvia was a Goner," She explained. "But in reality, as Kaisa and her clone approached her, with their Fang Over Fang, Sylvia had made two water clones and had formed two rasengans. She plunged both into each of the spiraling tornados, therefore stopping their jutsu. The Rasengan being plunged into the jutsu was what had caused the explosion."

All had stared at Sylvia, who was now holding the two Kaisas by their shirt collars. Quickly, she threw them onto the ground, just a few feet away from the protector. Kaisa had lain there motionless; her clone had disappeared.

"Get up!" Sylvia ordered the Inuzuka. Kaisa's body began to stir, and she sat up. She sat there with barely any energy to spare.

"Don't kill her!" Sarah's voice exploded from the balcony.

Sylvia's attention turned to her sister. "I see you care about your leaf comrades, as I do with the Mist." The Leaf Poyuru gave her sister a stern glare. Sylvia sighed. "Well then, I shall not kill her."

Sylvia turned back to Kaisa and pinned her down with only four kunai knives. She disappeared then, reappeared next to her. She knelt down so that she was face to face with the girl.

"Never underestimate my power," she whispered.

"As a loyal Inuzuka clan member, I accept that I am defeated and I will never underestimate your power, ever again." She croaked.

Sylvia smiled. "Good," She hissed. She stood up and placed her foot on Kaisa's throat and Kaisa fell unconscious. Sylvia then, backed away.

As a Precaution, the protection checked the girl's pulse. With a snap of his fingers, a team of Medical Ninja rushed to her to the Emergency Room.

"The winner of this match is Sylvia Poyuru."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

* * *

The crowd stared in astonishment, not because of who won, but because what the electronic board said. It read: Datami Hatake VS. Sarah Poyuru.

"Good luck," Hikara whispered as she gently patted her teammate on the shoulder.

"…And don't die." Rose put in.

Sarah laughed and took her place in the center of the dojo. She heaved a sigh and gazed back up into the balcony; Darkness was prancing about, barking up encouragement. She smiled at the amusing sight. She then, turned back to her opponent and swallowed hard, knowing that she was about to fight Kakashi the Copy Ninja's daughter.

_**Well, this is it. Datami Hatake; she ought to be strong, since she's Kakashi Hakate's daughter.**_

_** "No kidding…" **_A low voice grumbled inside the Poyuru's head. The girl smiled as she heard the familiar voice.

_**Well, since I have you… well let's just say that it's show time!**_

_** "Oh yeah!"**_

Both Datami and Sarah stood face-to-face, waiting for the protector to give them the "Okay" to "kickoff". The protector stepped forward and raised his voice.

"Begin," was what he announced.

Within that very moment, both shot back and began to do rapid hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Rain of Lightning Jutsu!" Datami blurt. A sudden flash of lightning struck the ground multiple times. This forced Sarah to duck and weave away from the bolts of lightning.

Sarah's hands were locked on the Dragon hand sign.

"Dragon style: elemental jutsu!" She leaped into the air and forced strides of wind to strike the thick cloud of lightning. The wind ripped through the clouds and had ended the lightning rampage.

A sudden item catches Datami's eye; it was a bo staff. The staff didn't really look like any ordinary stick a person would usually find in a forest. The shape was long and skinny like a tree branch but without the bark. A strange pattern could clearly be seen engraved lightly into it; somewhat resembling a totem pole but the details were not of wild animals. Bandages were wrapped around the center of the long stick. That kind of confused Datami for a little bit. She began to think that it was to cover up damage done from a previous fight or something. Maybe even it was to protect the wielder's hands. Who knows why it was there? It was just there.

Sarah gave her bo staff a quick twirl and slammed the tip into the ground. Instantly, a pair of clothed wings spread out from the edges of the totem pole-like staff, which made it look like some old-styled hang glider. Immediately she launched herself into the air forcing her glider to, well glide in the air. Datami did some hand signs and blew a couple puffs of phoenix flower jutsu, but Sarah easily dodged the attacks and swooped around the dojo. She kept most of her chakra at her feet and stood on the side wall. She once again twirled her glider and it had become a bo staff once again. She swept the air and wave of wind sliced through the air at her opponent. Datami's fire balls were extinguished within an instant.

Sarah dropped to the ground and had also dropped her bow staff and did some more hand signs. The bow staff hit the ground and though an explosion it had disappeared though thick smoke. In their place was a pair of katanas; she slid them off the ground. Datami pulled out a few kunai knives from her pouch. She threw them instantly; as expected, Sarah blocked using the two blades of her katanas. Datami smirked and did hand signs. Sarah's eyes widened when she realized that thin strands of wires were wrapped around her when she had blocked.

"Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Flames spewed from Datami's lips and it spread along the thin wires. Sarah stood there unflinching. Flames scorched, what had seemed like Sarah herself, but Datami soon realized that it was a substitution.

"Damn it," she breathed. He eyes shot around the dojo, in search for the Poyuru. Her attention turned up to the ceiling, when she heard the battle cry coming from the girl diving straight at her with her katanas slashing the air around her. Hikara flinched as her sharingan eyes fixed into the depth detail of Sarah's slashing technique. It had appeared to her, as if the blades were creating chakra themselves when her hands held them a certain way. Datami, without thinking, flashed hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

In an instant, flames in the shape of a dragon head blew from her lips. The dragon-shaped head soared its way to Sarah. With great determination, the Poyuru slashed the great flames; the flames hissed and sizzled as the blades sliced through them. Hikara and Rose gasped as they watched the raging flames go off into steam. This reaction was sought throughout the entire dojo, aside from Sarah's sister, Sylvia.

Datami winced in pain.

_**Dang it! I don't have enough chakra to make another powerful jutsu. **_Her gazed lifted from her hands, up to Sarah, who seemed to be studying her every move. _**She's probably at the same amount of chakra as I am. Maybe, just maybe, I could take her out with the rest o f my chakra. Although it would mean that I would have to forfeit because of lack of chakra, but what choice do I have?**_

She heaved a sigh and began to do hand signs. A chidori had formed in her palm. Sarah did some hand signs and conjured up a few clones. They stood on either side of her and began to mould chakra into the shape of resangan in each of her hands. Datami began to charge at the three Sarah's, her chidori drug along the ground, creating a deep trench behind it. Sarah's rasangan caught on fire and the fire began to mix within the chakra flow. She charged as well.

Genma noticed the two going after each other with immense speed. He held his breath in order to produce a grand sound for the announcement of the end of the match, though, he was too late. A huge explosion rang out, and all of the ninja were forced back into the walls behind them, the protector forced his way to hold his ground against the surging wave of sound.

The clearing had cleared from the bomb, revealing Datami lying on the ground from the loss of chakra and from the explosion. Sarah was thrown into a wall a little ways away. The protector was about to announce the outcome of the match, but noticed some movement from the corner of his eye. Sarah struggled to force herself from the wall and stood firm as she oversaw her accomplishment of beating her opponent.

"Datami is unable to battle. With that in mind, Sarah Poyuru is the winner."

With a snap of Genma's fingers, some more medical ninja came. One pair deat with Datami and another pair rushed to Sarah's aid, when they noticed that she had fell to the floor.

"Would you like us to take you in, too?" One of them asked.

Sarah shook her head and replied hoarsely, "No, I'll be fine."

Both Hikara and Rose landed next to their comrade and helped her up to her feet and onto the balcony. As she leaned against the wall, Onzo stood next to her. The others watched in awe.

"Hey," he whispered. "You had a great match."

"Yeah." She breathed.

"I'd suggest that you rest."

"Right." She replied. With that she slid down to the floor and began to calmly doze off.

Rose gazed at Datami, who was being taken away by several medical ninja. She could see Kakashi though her peripheral, leaning against the wall.

_**I wonder how she's doing... I mean she's pretty badly injured. She certainly has Kakashi's lightning style. Although, there was no possible way that she could win against Sarah, a girl with such high chakra levels.**_

Her gaze flipped back to her comrade.

_**She's in pretty bad shape as well. Though, something's telling me that she's not showing her full potential...**_

She, along with everyone else's, attention turned back to the electronic board. Sounds of muttering could be heard as they read the board. It had now read: Justin Carihiku VS. Rayo Nara. The two guys jumped off from the balcony and faced one another. Justin had blue pants, green eyes, sleek black hair, standard black ninja sandals, and a white sleeveless t-shirt.

"Well, well, well," Rayo laughed. "I guess we're going to get a rematch after all."

"So now I can finish what I started back in the Forest of Death." Justin said in a sly voice.

Hikara's eyes flashed as she remembered the sight of her rival team, team two, had been beaten very badly.

_**So that's the Mist Team that had attacked them in the Forest of Death.**_

"We'll see." Rayo replied.

"Begin." Genma announced. Within that moment both Justin and Rayo shot at each other, both wielding a kunai knife in their hands; both threw them at the same time.

_Clink!_

Both had clashed into one another and landed on the ground. Rayo ran up the way, he jumped off and a powerful wind was forced from his palms. Justin leaped into the air, trying to keep from being hit. He instantly activated his sharingan.

_**He has it too! But how is that possible?**_

Her fingers clenched into fists as she pondered on how it would have been possible.

Justin threw more kunai knives at Rayo. Rayo sent another wave of wind, both kunai knives dropped to the ground. Both Rayo and Justin began to do rapid hand signs. Justin stopped when he heard Rayo shout.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Rayo's shadow was spreading farther at great speed. Justin broke his hand sign and got out of the way with a few flips and tumbles. Rayo's shadow shot at him once more, this time the Carihiku leaped into the air and threw some more kunai knives. Rayo was forced to break from his jutsu and dodge the attack. Again, Justin threw more kunai knives at him. Rayo sent another wave of wind, knocking the knives to the ground.

Justin made more hand signs.

"Clone Jutsu!"

In the midst of his call, nothing had happened. Rayo laughed and did another Shadow Possession Jutsu. Justin was trapped by the jutsu, but for some unknown reason he was smiling.

_**So, he let himself get caught, eh? What is he planning?**_

Justin kept smiling. A second later, he winked one of his eyes; and with that he had melted into a puddle of water and that was all that was left of him. Rayo gritted his teeth tightly.

_**Damn it! He made a water clone!**_

Out the corner of his eye, he could see two more Justin's charging straight at him.

Rayo jumped back, and both Justin's leaped into the air. Both of them, in mid-air, made some rapid hand signs.

"Water Style: Fang Over Fang!"

Rayo's eyes widened as he saw what had happened.

In an instant, water swarmed Justin and his clone. Both dived into a spiraling motion, just like in the regular Fang over Fang, but this time the water that had surrounded them had became two huge waterspout tornados. The tornados crashed down upon Rayo. All he could do was just gape at the horrific sight.

Once Justin was finished with Rayo, Rayo was drenched from the two water tornado-like attacks. Slowly, he lifted his soaked body from the ground. He then grabbed a kunai knife from his pouch. Justin disappeared in a densely-thick blue smoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Justin had said when he reappeared behind his opponet. Just hearing his voice behind him, sent chills down his spine. He gritted his teeth and grunted as he felt the handle of a kunai knife being slammed into the small of his back.

He fell to his knees from all of the force that was exerted on his back. Just as Justin was about to slam his kunai knife into him; Lina's voice, again, screached from the balcony. Everyone's attention turned to where the voice had come from. Even Genma's gaze had lifted from the fight at hand, up to the balcony. The room fell silent as they saw Lina leaning over the railing.

"Don't let Rayo die!"

Tears had filled her eyes and had begun to roll down her cheeks. The protector had taken notice of this and heaved a sigh.

"Since the plea to stop the match had came from the Hokage's daughter," He stopped in mid-sentance and had noticed from his peripheral vision that Rayo had fallen onto the ground because of energy loss. He heaved a sigh once more, and strolled over to check his pulse. He grunted and anounced. "There is no need to stop the fight Ms. Uzumaki," He said to Lina. He then turned his gaze to the rest of the people. "Rayo Nara is unable to fight. The winner of this match is Justin Carihiku."

As he spoke, a pair of medical ninja carried Rayo out from the dojo. Everyone stared at the board once more. This time it read: Tomcha Tanche vs. Nabu Chono. Nabu won by default, when Tomcha's sensei forced the end of the match because he didn't want his student to die. After Tanche and Nabu's fight, the next fight appeared to have read: Hikara Uchiha vs. Yatami Lorima.

Hikara snorted.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna get myself a rematch."

With that, she leaped down from the balcony. Genma gave the word and the match started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Kimshimoto owns Naruto. I wrote this as a fun way to practice writing. I was bored, so I made a new generation of the Naruto World. Please review.**

* * *

Their fight didn't start off like any ordinary match. It started off by circling around each other. They circled each other for a solid minute, then, Hikara made her first move.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She shouted.

Small puffs of fire, no bigger than bowling balls, spewed from her lips. Yatami leaped out of the way of the balls of fire using loads of gymnastic-like moves.

"You can't beat me!" She sneered.

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

That very second, Yatami shot herself into the air and did some rapid hand seals. The air began to pick up and the dirt from the stone ground floated into the air and took the shape of thousands of leaves. Thousands upon thousands of leaves were floating around her.

"Leafs Strike upon a Thousand Deaths Jutsu!" Was all that anyone could hear before the wind picked up and sent the leaves spinning at immense speeds, which made them look like they were razors.

Hikara saw what had happened and began to dodge all the leaves that she could by jumping and flipping, but it was no use; they swarmed and came by the thousands. Heck, even the ones that she had dodged had swooped around and targeted her once more. It was as if they had a mood of their own.

She glanced over her shoulder, over at Yatami. Their eyes met and Yatami gave her a hard cold glare. Soon, she gave her a silly grin, some-what like the one that Ochman had given them. She swept her hands around and pointed at Hikara. Within a few seconds, all of the razor-like leaves came back around and spiraled back at her. She tried to dodge, but all of her strength was lost.

_**What is this? I can't move my legs. Let's see if I can use my arms.**_

The leaves were coming at her at a more rapid speed, but all of a sudden everything froze as she was about to try to move her arms. Nothing moved. There was absolutely no movement what-so-ever.

The room had changed from the natural dojo arena, to the old Uchiha Clan town. Memories flashed in her head, even all of the darker ones; even the ones of the stories that she had heard the ones of the evil Itachi Uchiha, the one that had been said to be possessed by the evil spirits. As if it were a vision, she was somehow reliving the clan's darkest stories.

All around her were corpses of all of the old Uchiha Clan. Well, that was as far as she could tell. Time flashed in front of her and she began to see vivid images of every town's person being slaughtered. She couldn't bare the bloody sight of those people being killed with no reason. She screeched at the horrific sight.

Her blood curdling screech could have been heard back in the real world. The protector glanced at Hikara, who was still in a trance. His gaze slid over to Yatami, who was moving her hands very majestically. She had still control over the millions of leaves hovering over the ground. Her eyes were fixed in a weird sort of mangekyo sharingan. Her iris had shown to be a deep crimson red color. It was decorated with black lines that formed a six-tipped pinwheel.

"Stop!" her voice whimpered in terror. Yatami flashed her opponent a crazed grin.

"But it's just getting into the fun part," she hissed.

* * *

Another scene flashed around them. They were now in a house. The house looked a lot like the same abandoned house she lived in. Inside a locked door, she heard screams. Immediately she kicked the door open to find both of her parents dead. Her mother, Sakura Uchiha, lay on her side, while her father, Sasuke Uchiha, lay on top of her.

In the shadows, up against the corner, there was a shadowy figure. The only thing that could be seen was its periwinkle eyes and light reflecting off of its glasses. In another corner, a little girl stood there glaring at the man in the shadows. Instantaneously snowy white fur grew on her face, then; it swept down her shoulders, to her arms, then down her back, down her legs, and swept across her tail, which grew all of a sudden during the whole thing, along with her long, pointed, furry ears, and long sharp claws. The girl squatted on her hands and feet, in which they turned into four identical paws.

After the girl's whole transformation, she had looked like a great white wolf rather than a human. The girl's jaws snapped and drool fell from her mouth. After a few seconds of the girl glaring, she had leaped into action. Within just thirty seconds of the attack, a flash of a bright white light filled the room.

_**Was that really me?**_

* * *

They were soon brought back into reality. Hikara's eyes blinked, then, bugged out when she realized that was under attack. She glanced at herself and saw that she was wounded somehow. Unable to control her movement, she fell to her knees. The swarm of leaves was coming at her even faster.

She knew what was going to happen. She flinched. Nothing happened. Was she dead? She opened her eyes and saw that Onzo was standing before her, his arms were crossed and he glared at Yatami.

"There is no need for you to kill my student."

"Humph." the girl grunted, closed her eyes and folded her arms. Onzo turned and squatted next to Hikara, who was still on her knees.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grunted. Her eyes were fixed on her feet. Silence filled the air, then, she lifted her head and gazed into her sensei's eyes.

"If it's possible, I would like to resume my match with Yatami." She asked. Onzo was shocked at her proposal. He glanced at the protector, who was now leaning over them. The protector sighed.

"If she wants to continue the fight, she can. But it's up to her."

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I don't want to lose to a dirt-bag like her."

Both shinobi sighed, and Onzo went back up to the balcony.

"This match may continue." The protector announced.

Slowly, Hikara lifted herself to her feet, she heard both Sarah's and Rose's voices yell from the balcony.

"Don't look into her eyes, Hikara! Just don't look into them!" They called out.

_**Okay, whatever.**_

The match started once more, Hikara felt all of her energy rushing back to her. Yatami shot her leaf strike: upon a thousand deaths at her. In an instant Hikara knew what she had to be done. She leaped high into the air, her hands rapidly made hand signs.

"Fire style...!" was all that could be heard, the sound of explosions had swallowed up the rest of the name of her jutsu. All they could see was her blowing into a circle made by her index finger and her thumb. All the air that was blown though that tiny hole became a huge gust of fire.

The leaves withered in her great amounts of fire. Yatami was running low on chakra. She ran at her with the rest of her remaining energy. After all of Yatami's leaves were burnt, she leaped into the air once more and threw a couple of kunai knives at her. Both kunai knives struck Yatami and she fell to the ground. She fell merely a few feet away from the protector. He checked her pulse.

"Yatami Lorima is unable to fight, so the winner of this match is Hikara Uchiha."

Hikara walked up to the balcony and stood next to Rose and Sarah. Her mind was wandering.

_**Was that really me in that vission? Did I really become a wolf? And those eyes. I think I never seen those periwinkle eyes before. And those strange eyes, I have never seen them before. They're no sharningan I know of.**_

Onzo stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shuttered as she turned to see Onzo grinning. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"You did a good job out there." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks," she muttered and their attention had returned to the electronic board.

The last half of the preliminary matches was not as exciting as the first half was. The next match was between Aya Donichi and Cholatu Komora. Since Aya was of the mist, she couldn't handle the tree ninja's leaf attacks. Well, not as well as Hikara did. In the end, she lost against Cholatu.

* * *

Next was Yone Hyuuga, son of Neji and Tenten the weapons mistress vs. Kenji Asui, son of Kankuro, the puppet master and Sigyo Asui. With Yone's Byakugan, he was able to navigate the chakra points on Kenji's puppets and was able to break them. Because of that, Yone was the winner of the match.

After that was Kiri Diyofi vs. Minono. Kiri won. Then, was Bokru Akimichi vs. Ochman Funnat. This match was interesting because, many of the spectators thought that Ochman would win, but when really Bokru won. Ochman was in the midst of winning his match, but all of a sudden he called a quits and had let Bokru win instead.

Next was Itome Domat vs. Jumia Umino. Jumia won, probably because she had a plan all mapped out in her head. With that she won without a doubt. Last was Feliku Maniko vs. Zimatu Otatachu. Feliku won by using his excellence in the art of genjutsu, especially the ones that had to do with torture. All three comrades of team seven winced at the awful sight of Zimatu's blood-curdling screams. It went so bad that the shinobi had to persuade the protector to stop the fight.

As if it were by nature's instinct, the winners of each match stepped forward and lined up into a block formation. Naruto stepped forward.

"Congratulations," He announced. "We have been impressed by the way you've dealt with these exams. You may have thought that you all have made it to becoming Chunins, but I am here to say that this final test sin't over yet." Everyone groaned. The hokage continued. "Yes, you all have won each of your matches. With that in mind, you each will be in the final round. So,"

One of the Shinobi opened up a scroll with all of the winner's names on it.

"Here are your line ups. Going first will be Rose Carihiku vs. Justin Carihiku. Second will be Jumia Umino vs. Bokru Akimichi. Third is Sylvia Poyuru vs. Sarah Poyuru. Then, are Yone Hyuuga against Feliku Morino, and Kiri Diyofi against Yargo Arashi. Last is Hikara Uchiha vs. Cholatu Komora."

The shinobi closed the scroll.

"The final rounds of the third exam will start in exactly one month. You all may train in the month prior to the finals. With that, I will say good luck for both your training and all of your matches." After the hokage's magnificently long speach, everyone left for their training.


End file.
